100 Games, The 4th Quarter Quell
by TheOnlyException1234
Summary: Wherever I looked, I was being stabbed. Carved. Shot. Pushed. Drowned. Only one thing remained the same. I was dead. Come join the Hunger Games. Sponsor a tribute! Onto training!
1. D1 Determined Flirt

_Misty Mer_

District 1

"Good Morning Misty!" A voice yelled outside my door. My sea green eyes flew open and I quickly opened the door.

"Stormy! Don't ever do that again!" I laughed and started to walk out.

He just pushed me right back into the door. "You need to get ready, you aren't wearing _that _to the reaping, are you?" He gestured towards my pajamas and I blushed. I had almost forgotten! It was the reaping today, the day where we all gathered up to send children off to fight to the death. I had trained all my life for this, but I knew I would probably never get picked. I only did have this year and next year left. All my hard work would be a waste.

I just sighed and picked off a dress I had already waiting from its hanger. It was one sleeved, and the one sleeve that was there was long-sleeved. It was short, way to short for a lot of people I knew, but I loved it. It looked especially cute with the pair of black heels I had picked out.

Now came the hard part. Should my hair be up? Or should I leave it down? It always took me forever to decide on this one thing. My light brown hair went down to my elbows, so there was definitely a lot to do with it. I narrowed my eyes at the mirror and decided up would be best. It looked cute, and if I got picked it would show everyone I was ready to kick ass in that arena, and my hair wouldn't get in the way. Not one bit.

Yeah. I would _kick those people asses! _

I started to make my way downstairs to the kitchen before going back and flipping open my jewelry box. Inside was a small gold ball on a black string, it was simple, but it was my token.

I then made my way down to the kitchen where my brother was eating breakfast and I frowned in disgust. I could never eat food on reaping day – the one time I did I had thrown up. I hadn't done it since then.

"Lets just go. I can't stand to watch you eat." I grabbed his arm and pulled him off. Now it was time to see who died.

OoOoO

As soon as we got there, some friend of Stormy's dragged him off to the 14's, and I walked over to the 17's.

Waiting for me were a few of my friends, but none of us were acknowledging each other. I guess I was late; I had missed all the speeches. But of course, that's a good thing.  
I giggled when I saw the escort. He had yellow bedazzled skin, and pink hair. My friends started giggling too, but we stopped as soon as he started talking.

"Ladies first!" His voice was clear and professional, much in contrast to his yellow skin and pink hair. His hand dove for the glass ball and it played around, grabbing at one, then letting it go. Grabbing, letting go, over and over. Then he finally pulled one out.

"Misty Mer!" There was a gasp around me, and I moved forward, shocked. "NO!" I heard from the crowd. I assumed it was my brother, but I couldn't tell. I was on the stage, and was staring blankly at the audience, confused. Hadn't I just been preparing for this, this morning? Why was I so shocked? I had planned for this all my life!

When no one volunteered, the escort continued to the boys. I was shocked, smiling at the camera, egging on the sponsors. They would sponsor me, and I knew it. I just had to push them to it. I was talented, and pretty. What else was there?

"I volunteer!" A voice called from the crowd. Well it definitely wasn't volunteering for me, seeing is it wasn't a girl voice. Had I really completely missed the boys? I turned and sure enough, there was a boy standing there, shaking away. The pounding on the steps caused me to turn in that direction, and I saw the volunteer.

This guy looked about my age, and I liked what I saw. His shag hair was blonde and short, and his eyes bright blue. I smiled brightly at him but then frowned. I would have to kill him.

"Lux Veres." He told the escort. "My names Lux Veres." The other boy was still shaking, but now he was slowly walking down.

"So that must be your brother then, huh?" The escort smirked, and then put our hands together, making us shake them.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District One, Misty and Lux! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

I tried not to think about how warm and strong his hand was.

OoOoO

"No! I should have volunteered! I should have!" My closest friend, Lola, stomped around the tent we were in. "You can't die! You better not die! Your good at this stuff! You better live!"

I was playing with my necklace, letting her go about her hysterics. :Of course I'm going to win. Why do you think I'm so calm?"

Lola then broke down, she was crying, hard. I couldn't blame her though, if the positions were switched, I would be crying too. "Lola, its ok. It will all be ok." I wrapped my arms around her an let her cry until the peacekeepers came.

Then Stormy came on. I could tell he was to shocked to say anything, so we sat there in silence and waited until he had to leave. "Don't die." Was all he said to me.

After that a long list of people came in. People I didn't know, friends, family, everything. When it was finally done, I was exhausted.

But then Lux came in.

"One of us is going to die." He stated. I nodded, it was exactly what had been going through my mind.

I thought a bit before replying. "I can't promise which one of us will."

He sighed. Had he expected me to let him win? I made a promise. I was coming back. "Can we be allies until the time comes?" His bright blue eyes looked into mine and I nodded, but then stopped myself.

"That's your decision." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then left.

There was one thing that wasn't his decision.

He wasn't going to win.

I was.

**A/N - Not quite sure if I captured the character well enough, but please leave your thoughts! Its should get better after the reapings. They are kind of hard :/ anyone who reads this just go $100 to sponser on any tribute but there own! I will put a list of items and such you can buy.**

**READ, REVIEW, SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTES! I WILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!  
**


	2. D1 Mourning Fighter

_Lux Veres_

District 1_  
_

I wake up and rub my blue eyes, so much like my sisters. I hate these eyes. Everyone loves them, as they should, but they are too much like her, like a constant reminder. It's all because of The Hunger Games. I hate them, at least that they take away my family without a second thought.

"It's the reaping today!" I hear my mother call from the hall. Every year she goes down the hall, waking us up like that. Banging on the doors, yelling about the reaping.

I'm surprised she's doing it, after Tonya died last year.

"I'll be out!" I call out, and hear my brothers yell the same. I grab my blue tux and dress pants, change, rub my eyes and run my fingers through my hair, and I'm down.

"Well that was fast!" My mom smiled and continued cooking us egg sandwiches. I sat down to my father and younger brother, Jackson. Arvin came by and attempted to slap my head as he walked, but I ducked to miss it. As his hand went by I grabbed it to pull myself up and quickly had him in a headlock.

"Bravo!" My father said. His smile was proud, and soon a chorus of clapping sounded through the family. This is the kind of stuff we did here, we fight and were congratulated. As was right. I smiled and bowed playfully before sitting back down, and eating the sandwich that had been placed on my plate.

"So Lux? You thinking you might volunteer?" I looked to my mom when she said this, and nodded. Its what my family wanted, so I would go. That and I knew I would win if I did. I'd trained all my life for the moment I'd go in and kill everyone there.

Jackson high fived me and suddenly I was filled with fear. What if Jackson was called? What if he wouldn't let me volunteer…? Its happened before, they've turned down people to volunteer. Tonya… I shook it out of my head.

OoOoO

The reaping was filled with people. I pushed everyone out of my way as I went to the 17's section and made sure Jackson made it to the 12's. I kicked myself for having such a soft spot for him. Why did I even care? I let out a load sigh and watched the stage angrily, waiting to see who would get called.

"Ladie's first!" Chirped the yellow-skinned bedazzled escort. His hand was buried in the glass bowl and he played around in there, grabbing and letting go, several times. What on earth was he doing? They had never done that before.

He pulled out a slip from the thousands and finally called a name. "Misty Mer?" His voice was loud and clear, but I was petrified.

"NO!" Someone from the crowd called. It was loud, but it also sounded if the voices owner would be crying any second know.

She shouldn't be in the games! She was strong yes, but she didn't deserve it. She was nice to everyone… She was a flirt, but she was hardly ever mean.

He felt weird for knowing so much about her, because he didn't actually _know _her. He had never actually seen her before in his life, but she was well known at school. Even more then he was.

Which just wasn't right.

She walked up, a long, light brown ponytail bobbing behind her, and a confused and shocked look on her face. When she got on stage, she was smiling brightly into the camera, but you could easily tell she was lost in her thoughts

"And now for our male tribute!" The escorts pink hair bobbed as he walked to there glass bowl.

_ Anyone but Jackson. Anyone. But Jackson._ He thought to himself as the yellow hand pulled out a slip.

"Jackson Veres!" The cheery voice called.

No.

Anyone but him!

He was standing on the stage, shaking. His entire body was trembling. He didn't know how to fight! He would die!

"I volunteer!" I yelled before even thinking. I pushed my way through everyone there, needing to get to him. Before they said I couldn't.

As soon as my feet hit the steps, my brother started walking down and Misty and the escort turned to me.

"Lux Veres. My names Lux Veres." I stared into the violet eyes of the escort, daring him to tell me I couldn't volunteer. But he didn't.

"So that must be your brother then, huh?" He smirked at me and I resisted the urge to punch that smile off his face. I bet I could, too. Instead I let him push my hand into Mistys, and we shook them. I tested how strong her hand was, trying to decide if I could beat her. I learned, I could.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District One, Misty and Lux! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Jackson slowly walked into the tent, tears streaming down his face. He jumped into my lap and sat there, crying. Now was the only time either of us would tolerate this – he almost died. If I hadn't volunteered…

"Why did you do it?" He asked me after he was done crying. He stared into my face, anger directed towards me. Those blue eyes…

"I couldn't let you die. I couldn't let you go. Tonya… I let one person go already. It wasn't going to happen to you." I said this as if I was stating a simple fact, common sense.

But he just backed away from me, as if appalled. "How do you think I feel? I was alive last year too. What if you _die!_" He was crying again, but now it was more from anger, and it wasn't like before. "Just promise you'll make it back. I wont be able to handle it otherwise."

He backed out of the tent and the rest of my family came on. They congratulated me and gave me advice, but nothing more. No be careful's or I'll miss you's or tears. Just Good Job and Do Goods.

After my family and a few friends, I denied any more visitors. Instead I went to see Misty.

"One of us is going to die." I said before sitting. It had been going through my head the entire time my family had been congratulating me. Didn't they even care about Misty?

She nodded at that. "I can't promise which one of us will."

I sighed. Part of me had expected Misty to just let me win. Let me be the victor, and come home and help her family through it. Well, I could guarantee she'd be a good ally until then. She was strong, and maybe she would change her mind. "Can we at least be allies until the time comes?" I stared into her eyes, a trick that always made people agree with what I said.

She started to nod but then stopped herself. "That's you decision." She told me, before smiling and kissing me on the cheek, then leaving.

My eyes narrowed to the door. I knew what she was trying to do, and that means I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

But now I know. Do not trust Misty Mer. She won't be able to change my mind about anything.

I am going to win.

**A/N - So? What do you think? Bad? Good? Terrible? Have any ideas? Review review! I am going to put the rest of the districts reapings into one chapter, unless you want differently. REVIEW AND SUBMIT! PLEASE! I cant go past for as of right now, so try submitting tributes for in the higher district, but you can for the lower ones too. I will be putting a poll on my story for you to vote for your favorite character, and it may influence my writing just a bit, so be sure too vote after the reapings! but dont vote for your own character please! **


	3. D2 Sweet Victory

_Rainy Asana_

District 2_  
_

I let my golden curls fall as I buckled up my gray gladiators. I lifted my head back up and smiled at my reflection. My finger brushed over my long lashes, something I loved the feel of for some odd reason. My fawn-colored eyes blinked as I continued to examine myself.

Today was the reaping, so I had to look extra special, which means that dissecting my features isn't actually a normal routine for me. But I did look good. I had somehow found shoes the _exact _shade of my ruffly gray dress, which was short. It went to about the middle of my thigh, but when have I ever minded how short my dress was?

The reaping… Well wouldn't this be fun? I'd pretty much been forced into wanting to be in the hunger games. That didn't mean she had to like them though.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. Such thoughts could be dangerous. She sighed and pushed open the door, leaving the quiet of her room for the loudness of her family.

"Reeree! The reaping's today!" Dainy, my four year old brother, was practically shaking with excitement.

"Yeah Dainy, it is! Now why don't you get some breakfast?" I told him, pushing him back to where the family was.

"Good morning! It looks like a beautiful day!" I smile and sit down beside my family, stuffing the fruits my family had prepared me. Then I stood and started for the door and grabbing a gold braclet that looked like my moms off the ground and putting it on as I went..

"Hey, I'm off to the reaping. Bye!" They all nodded at me. They were used to me acting odd during the reaping. I didn't… hate them. But they bothered me more then they did the other careers.

I walked a bit before meeting up with Memia and continuing towards the Reaping. We couldn't stop laughing as we talked about past games, and we were so slow it had started by the time we got there.

OoOoO

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger games!" Mayor Ashen spread her arms above her head, making it look like she was about to hug us all. Me and Memia started giggling, caught up in the heat of the moment.

At that moment a blue haired girl with bright blue eyes came out, and Mayor Ashton stepped back a bit, letting her take center stage. "Ladies first!" She chirped.

I whispered something into Memia's ear about leaving the hair dye in to long, and we both broke into hysterical laughter. That is, until the name was called.

"Rainey Assana?" Her voice was clear, and I was amazed at how calm my reaction was. I walk up to the stage slowly and calmy, giving everyone a chance to make a large path for me. I smiled brightly to play the sponsors, and there was a lot of clapping. I knew I would be a favorite.

I stood up there and looked to the side, then saw my mentor, Rain Opali. She winked at me, and I knew I was doing good already.

Then the cheering stopped and the blue haired girls hand dove into the boys glass bowl, coming back out with a slip.

"Ozean Agua?" She called out to the crowd, and a boy with a smug smile came up. He kept shooting looks at people who he thought would volunteer, and, in the end, no one did. I decided this guy would be a huge pain in the butt to kill.

That didn't mean he wasn't hot though. My fawn eyes stared into his blue ones, and I felt my smile widen. Enough guys were going to hate him, so that I wouldn't have to do the job. Good.

The games were doing it already, turning me into a monster. I sighed and kept my smile plastered onto my face. If I was going to win this I wasn't going to do it as someone else. I would do at as me, and only me.

The blue hair girl nodded to us to shake hands when no one volunteered, and we both gripped each others. I tried to make mine as firm as possible; I didn't need him underestimating me.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Two, Rainey and Ozean! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

"Unbelievable!" I was yelling to Storm. "Just unbelievable! They think it will be bad for anyone not eligible to the games to see me? _I don't get my final goodbye to Dainy, Posi, and Osea?" _I punched into the wall. Yeah, I was normally nice and hardly ever like this. That's why whenever I was, it got bad. And anyways, today was definitely not my day.

"They think your too dangerous now, that some weird hunger mode was turned on." She was shrinking away but suddenly threw her arms around me. "Ree, your gonna win. It isn't your final goodbye. You'll live."

Tears fell down both our faces and mixed together on my dress. "Storm you have to go now." I whispered into her ear when I saw the peacekeepers coming. She nodded her head and I watched her leave, being replaced by my mother.

"It was your fathers idea." She stated, and I knew what she meant. Father never changed his mind, either. "But look at that bracelet, whats it say?" She nodded towards the gold bracelet of hers I had picked up, and I knew she knew very well what it said.

I look towards it and noticed the names engraved. "Hooks, Liliana, Riferr, Rainey, Storm, Osea, Posi, Dainey. It's the family." I stared to the bracelet I held, and knew I would have them wherever I go.

"I'll see you when your back." Her smile made me so sure I would…

And that meant that Ozean would have to die. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

All I know is I would end this in victory… I smiled at something my mom had said whenever I won something. _Sweet victory for a sweet girl!_

_**A/N, sorry for all theese. I got like zip hours of sleep last night, and I wrote this in like an hour. That includes editing. I may have made mistakes, and it may not be the best. I know. But please review! All tributes are DONE! There are three left, but I will make bloodbath tributes for thoose. If you would like too submit your own in exchange for one I have that didnt have there reaping yet, (They will be marked with x's) Just tell me. Thank you for reading this super long authours note!**  
_


	4. D2 Winning Beauty

_Ozean Agua_

District 2_  
_

I felt the satisfying crack of the dummies neck, and grinned. I would win the hunger games for sure. I heard clapping next to me and turned my head slightly.

"Congrats. You know how to kill a kid." Sisea stared at me with hate. Don't get me wrong, we got along very well. But she hated the hunger games. I'm not saying I like the idea of killing someone, but I did like the idea of victor's village.

I sighed and looked my sister straight in the eyes. "I'm doing this so you guys can live in a big house. Not to kill the kids. Get over it." I stated this as if it was the simplest thing ever, and I had no chance of dying in the arena. I didn't think I would, but it was a possibility.

My black hair fell in my face, and I cursed myself for being beautiful. Sometimes it really got in the way, having shoulder length black hair. But the girls love it. As my mom always told me, anything for the girls.

Siesa just shook her head and left the training center. I didn't understand her one bit. She should be _happy _for me. I had, after all, beat all the other kids in the volunteering competition. In District two, that's how we decide who gets to volunteer, through competition with each other. Let just say, I was definitely prepared.

I grabbed a trident and threw it ahead of me. Always good to make sure whatever dummy I was killing was dead.

"Oz! We are leaving! Get your butt out of there and win those games!" I heard my sister Riada call. I rolled my eyes and let them leave, so I could walk by myself. I had a lot to think about, even if these games were going to be so easy…

OoOoO

I arrived just in time to watch the speeches, how great was that? Weeds and I just whispered about the odd looking blue-haired escort the whole time, which was a lot more interesting.

"Ladies first!" Blue haired girl chirped, just a little too excitedly. Her hand dove into the bowl, and picked out a slip. "Rainey Assana?" She called out clearly, all excitement gone.

A small golden curled girl calmly made her way up to the stage, walking slowly. The entire crowd parted for her, making a large path. I quickly decided she would be easy to kill, and relied too much on sponsors. I saw her look to the side when she was up there, and when she looked back her smile was even wider then before.

I was confused for a moment, but decided I didn't care. Rainey could go looking in corners as much as she wanted, for all it mattered to me. I was only waiting to volunteer.

The blue haired girls hand reached into the other bowl, and pulled out a slip. "Ozean Agua?" She called out.

At first I was horrified, what if someone volunteered? But then I smiled smugly, I knew no one would. I shot looks at anyone I thought would volunteer, and stood up on the stage.

The girl looked into my eyes and smiled _even wider! _I was confused again, and I made a note to make sure she would stop confusing me.

The blue-haired girl nodded for us to shake hands, and we did. Her hand was firm and strong, gripping mine tightly. So tightly I think my blood stopped circulating.

Maybe I underestimated her.

OoOoO

I sat in the tent getting my final "goodbyes." More, I sat and waited through my family and friends telling me good luck, the whole time thinking about my competition.

As mom, and dad, and my sisters came in I wondered how hard could Rainey Assana be to beat? By the time my brother came in I had decided she looked pretty easy. When Weeds came in I remembered I was taught never to underestimate. Then again, I also learned I would always win.

It was going to be interesting to see how this all turned out.

A/N another one xD So I'm working on the list of sponsor items now, and trying to decide who's going to die in the blood bath and such. Remember your influence does count with the tributes! So lets continue with the reapings!

.


	5. D3 Fighting Changer

_Roseabella Robinson_

_District 3_

_"I did my fair share! I always have!" A man was yelling, yelling, so loud… The other man was advancing on him with the whip, ordering him to comply or it would only hurt worse…_

_ "I'll never comply." He was saying no, backing away, but the whip struck him. There was a loud clap on his back but the man who was whipped stood there, showing no pain._

_ The peacekeeper knows though. He knows he will hear screams if he whips him enough, and he isn't giving up until then. But the other man is strong… He is surrounded by blood, but there isn't any screaming… Why do they keep whipping him!_

_ Now its changing… It's my brother. He's coughing so hard! President Snows standing there… now he has the whip. My brother is so pale, so hurt, and so diseased. Snow is just standing there!_

_ "Help him! Help him!" I am crying now, my brother is throwing up… blood. But no one hears me, no one helps, the capitol watches. His blood is leaving his body, and soon President Snow hits him with the whip, and he is dead, by the hands of the capitol. _

My dark blue eyes fluttered open, and I became aware of the silent tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them off and pushed myself up from lying down. _1 year. _One year since my brother died of the flu. One year since the capitol refused to help. One year, since they killed him. I would never forgive them.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, then continued to push myself out of bed. I hated the capitol, and there stupid reapings. 14 years. Then the capitol couldn't hurt us. Belle would be 19.

Once I was out of bed, I made my way to the mirror. I grabbed a brush from the end table and quickly started brushing out the mess my long black hair with red highlights had become overnight.

I then pulled on a red dress, and the matching red boots, that I wore every year. I made my way back to the mirror and a small smile worked its way onto my face. Whoever was in that mirror, looked good.

Yeah, I looked good. I spun around to admire myself, which was not something I did very often, and then reached over to a small wooden jewelry box. Inside, I found my bracelet. It was silver, and had the letter 'R' on it. It was my favorite piece of jewelry, and I treasured it.

I plastered a fake smile on my face, not wanting my family to think I was feeling sad. My feet took me over to where the rest of my family was eating breakfast, and I sat with them.

We spent breakfast talking about happy things, normal things. I gushed about how one of my best friends, Crystal, needed to get a guy, and giggled at the funny things Belle said. After we were done eating though, it was back to the reaping.

"Relax." Cam was telling me. "If any of you get picked, someone's going to just volunteer anyway. Its how it always happens." I just rolled my eyes, refusing to believe it. For some reason the capitol didn't like us. My dads friend getting whipped, my brother dying. They would make sure no one would volunteer.

OoOoO

The crowd in district three was hushed, watching as Mayor Eris said the treaty, and everything else he always said. I tried to sneak into the 16's section unnoticed, and stood silently by Leena and Crystal when I got there.

"And now for your escort, Rita Foyer!" Mayor Eris stepped back and sat in a chair, letting Rita stand in front with the bowls. Rita was remarkably plain – her only alteration was gold hair die and a few gems around her eyes.

"Ladies first!" She practically squealed. Her hand dived-bombed into the girls' glass bowl and picked out one name.

"Roseabella Robinson!"

I stood in shock, not sure if I heard it right. I felt a nudge in my side, and I nudged Leena back. I was most certainly _not _in the mood.

"Roseabella Robinson!" She yelled again, louder this time. I slowly made my way up to the stage, and my body was filled with fear. No one was going to volunteer. If they were, they would have already. I saw my family in the crowd, half of them with tears running down the faces.

"Shh…" I whispered, trying to help them hear it. "Shh… Its ok, it will be ok."

Rita gave me a strange looking before going into the boy bowl, and I blushed. She must have heard me; I can't imagine how stupid I must sound standing up here whispering to myself.

"Jay Wilcox!" Rita called out, and a boy slowly walked up. He was shaking uncontrollably. Good. One tribute down, 22 to go.

Why did the games have to do this? Mess with our minds?

I just shook my head and grabbed his hand, shaking it. I think I may have almost crushed it though, out of nervousness.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Three, Roseabella and Jay! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

OoOoO

Belle, Bark, and Light, were all standing in the room where I said my final goodbyes.

"Roseabella!" Belle was crying into the bottom of my dress, while Bark sat, silently crying, and Light tried not too.

"Guys, I'll make it home. Pinky promise." I held out my pinky to Belle and she hesitantly took it.

I wasn't lying. I would make it home, for me, for them, for my family and friends. They weren't going to take anyone else from us.

Damn the Capitol. Damn them to hell. They were going to have an interesting Hunger Games on their hands.

Next came Waltz and Cam. Cam immediately pulled me into a hug so tight, I almost died.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! Rose Rose Rose! I'm sorry!" Tears were running down his face, and it took all I had to push him away.

"You act like I'm gonna die, Cam." I replied stonily. Why did they have such little faith in me? I looked over to Waltz and he was eyeing me wearily.

"I'm going to live. That's it. Nothing to it. I'm strong, you know it." I eyed them both, willing them to believe it. Willing me to believe it.

"Ok." Cam said, then pulled me into another hug before the peacekeepers came and shooed them both out.

Next were my parents. I can't really say much about them coming, because it was mostly tears and reassurances. I couldn't understand much of what they said, except right before the peacekeepers took them away.

"Keep that bracelet Roseabella. Use it to remember who you are." My mom pointed to the bracelet I always wore, and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll remember." My voice wavered, because I had just been planning the death of Jay Wilcox.

Next came Leena and Crystal. "Take care of them until I'm back ok?" Was my only request. They both nodded, not even doubting the fact that I would come back.

Finally. Someone believed me. I smiled gratefully at them, and then began to play with my bracelet, as they gushed their usual talk.

Then finally, the only person to go to was Jay. I made my way over to his room, and pushed my way in.

"Jay, I'm going to make it home." I raised an eyebrow at him to wait for his reaction.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We will see." His voice made him sound like he would jump out of the window at any moment. Any other time, I would say something, but I needed to be on his good side.

"An alliance?" I made sure my voice had no hint of betrayal in it. I felt extremely stupid, because I had just said he would die and I would live.

He thought for a minute before speaking. "Alright…" His voice was slow, and shaky, and he took a deep breath when he was done. "The trains are probably here. Lets go." He said after. When he stood I noticed how skinny and weak he looked. Maybe being in an alliance with him wasn't such a good idea... But, I could just kill him if I had too.

We made our way to the trains, looking around our home for what could be the last time, for what could be one of our last times of freedom.

At least for him.

**A/N - So whaddo ya think? Why would Jay agree to that? Whos your fave character so far beside your own? Review! It makes me update faster! by the way, this is my longest chapter, I'm proud :) Personally I like Roseabella, but I'm not gonna be bias!**


	6. D3 Paranoid Planner

_Jay Wilcox_

_District 3_

Dark shadows followed me as I made my way around my room, pulling out the black pants I had hanging up, and the white button up shirt lying on the ground. I sighed and ignored them, willing them to disappear. They didn't. I was being watched.

I grabbed the special anklet my mother had made before she died, and pulled it over my ankle. I guess even as a baby, I was afraid. So afraid that before coming out, I killed my mother. I would never get over the guilt, that, even as a baby, I had killed someone. Someone I loved.

As I walked downstairs, all I couldn't concentrate on was what was around me. I kept feeling eyes on me, the same as every Reaping day. It felt like they were watching, just waiting for the day I would get picked and die.

I sat by my father and sister, Leela, and pushed my caramel colored hair from my face. Once again checking the room to see if anyone was watching me.

"Why are you always like that? So jumpy." Leela's eyes met my pale blue ones and I blushed, and then turned away. I honestly didn't know why I was so paranoid, but I was. I have always told myself it's a good thing, that way I will never get hurt.

"Yeah, I want to know too." I tell her, because I do. But that hardly matters, because even if I knew, I would still be paranoid. She just glared at me, and I rolled me eyes. After a couple forkfuls of fruit I stood.

"It's a shame to have to leave this amazing dinner, but it's the reaping. Unlike some people, I don't want to be late." I walked slowly from the house, making my way towards the reaping.

"Jay-y-y!" A voice called from beside me. I spun around and grinned when I saw my friend Carter walking towards me. I was one of those few people I felt completely and utterly safe around.

"You about ready for the Reaping?" I called out to him, seeing as he was still a while away from me.

"Nah, but when is anyone?" I shrugged and we continued to walk over to the reaping, arriving right in time to hear Mayor Eris go through the treaty. We both made our way to the 16's, then waited.

"And now for your escort, Rita Foyer!" A woman with metallic gold hair and gems around her eyes stepped onto the staging, causing Mayor Eris to sit.

"Ladies first!" She squealed, and her hand practically dive-bombed the bowl. If we weren't in such a serious circumstance, I'm sure I would have laughed.

"Roseabella Robinson!" She called out. Everyone looked around in confusion when no one came forward. Where was Roseabella?

"Roseabella Robinson!" Her voice was louder this time, and a girl stepped forward. As she walked up, I swear I heard a gasp run through the crowd.

She was _beautiful! _That's not a word I use to describe anyone often, but about her it was true. I saw her fear filled dark blue eyes move somewhere to the middle of the crowd, and her lips moved. Suddenly a loud sob echoed through district 3, and I covered my mouth to stop from saying anything myself. _I'm sorry…_ Was all I could do.

Before I could even notice she was pulling out a slip for us. I watched intently to see who would be sent off to either die, or murder, this time.

"Jay Wilcox!"

I felt terrible for this Jay kid. He was going to have to go into the arena, and…

Wait! That's me!

Suddenly my entire body broke out shaking. I resisted the urge though, to scream or black out as I made my way up to stage.

I noticed Roseabella looking at me strangely for a minute, as if she was calculating her odds at killing me. She probably was. And I was pretty sure I looked easy to kill. But all of a sudden she frowned guiltily and grabbed my hand, then shook it.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Three, Roseabella and Jay! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Congrats indeed.

OoOoO

"What on earth are you going to do out there? You literally _can't kill a fly!_" I sighed with frustration as my dad brought up the fly.

"I told you! The fly told me not to kill him! Why do you care if I come back alive or not anyway?"

That's it. I had hit the mark. He spun around and left the room, muttering about how ungrateful I was along the way. Then Leela came in, watching him.

"Looks like you got him pissed." I nodded.

"Look, this is hard for me. I know we aren't… The closest. But I just want to tell you; I'm here, okay? I… love you. As a brother. Of course. Incest, ew."

I broke out into hysterics, especially at the incest part, but stopped when she looked offended.

"I love you to Leela, and I know your there. And yeah, incest is gross."

She smiled a small smile before leaning in and kissing me on the forehead. "You do good in there, okay Jay?' She then left, leaving me to myself.

"Ok." I knew Carter was supposed to come in soon, so I sighed and waited. Eventually the door slammed open, and I looked up.

"Jay, I'm going to make it home." Roseabella told me. One of her eyebrows was raised, expecting me to deny her demand. Instead I felt myself starting to shake again, overcome by the realness of the situation. But I wasn't about to show that.

"Maybe, maybe not. We will see." My eyes made my way around the room, trying to find a way besides the door to leave. She was so… intimidating.

"An alliance?" She suggested. I bit my lip and mulled it over. _If you die, don't you want someone from district 3 to comfort your parents? Or some bastard from district one? Any help, will help._

"Alright…" I could tell my voice was shaky, so I made myself toughen up. "The trains are probably here. Lets go."

**A/N – If you are getting tired of these authors notes, tell me! I just want to say this is another written off pure sleep! I am planning on doing all of district for, and at least start district 5 tomorrow! If you have any suggestions on what to do with your character for anything in this story, tell me. (By the way, only one chapter of these is under 1k words xD Im proud) THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU! ** ** And yes, everyone who reviewed so far gets a cookie. Review this time for a brownie **


	7. D4 Determined Friend

_Rikki Neptune_

_District 4_

I closed my large gray eyes and groaned, trying to will myself back asleep. But of course I couldn't because another reaping day had come upon us. Slowly they opened, and my mood suddenly turned into the storm clouds my eyes looked like. Angry.

The reapings were terrifying for me. If I got picked, how would my family survive? My oldest sister was seven!

I just sighed and stretched my arms a bit, then went straight to work on getting ready. I knew I didn't have much time; I probably would have to help Luna get ready.

I slipped on an adorable baby blue dress that went down to be knees. I put the gray belt I had gotten for it right underneath my bust, so it looked a lot less plain. I pulled on a pair of 1 inch gray heels my mother gave my last year for the reapings, and last but definitely not least, my headband. My headband was beautiful, with its white class lotus. I loved it; even though it was only silver otherwise.

Before I made my way to help Luna get ready I put my long, wavy dark brown hair in my regular pigtails. I grinned at the outcome. I looked like I was 12.

I made my way downstairs, all along my heels making an irritating clack sound. When I got down I found Mist, my 7-year-old sister, already dressed in an adorable pink dress. My mom was handing them each a strand of plastic pearl necklaces, but I denied it and instead went to help Luna.

"So what do you want to wear today?" I took her tiny hand and pulled her over to wear we kept all our dresses. "How about something… red?"

By the shocked and astonished look on my 5-year-old sisters face, I knew I had read her mind. It figures, she loved red. I picked out a cute red dress with a white sash in the middle, that I wore once when I was little, and so had my mother before me. She grabbed it along with the pearl necklace and ran off to change.

"You think you can handle bringing them to the reaping? I got friends to meet." I asked my mom, and she nodded with a smile on her face.

Lily, Dani, and I were all going to the reapings together. They were my closest friends; we have been through everything together. Including my dad's death.

My dad died a few days after I turned seven. His left arm had been mauled by a shark, and was, you know, ripped off. Soon after it was infected, and he died off blood poisoning, To this day my family is still saddened by the memory

When I started walking Lilly and Dani pretty much materialized beside me, not literally, but they were pretty fast.

"It's the reaping today! Do you think any of us will get picked?" Lilly's forehead was wrinkled with worry.

"If anyone gets picked, I'm sure it would be me. I have a boatload of tesserae. You guys are a bit better off then me." I reassured her.

We continued to walk in comfortable silence for a bit, the steady _click, clack, _of my shoes driving us all insane.

"Rikki!" I heard a boy yell from behind me, and I spun around. If I hadn't been so irritated by my shoes, maybe I would have paid more attention and realized someone was there earlier.

"Hey Jesse. You ready for the reaping?" Once Jesse caught up to us, Lilly and Dani fell back to be with his friends Talon and Jason.

"No. You?" I shook my head. Of course I wasn't ready, was anyone ever ready?

We continued to walk, chattering about school things, and other unimportant stuff, the way friends do. I laughed when he pointed out the clacking of my shoes, and he offered to take them. I let him. I couldn't stand them anyway.

OoOoO

We got to the reaping right before they start the treaty, and made our way to the 14's section. As we made our way in we were stopped by the head peacekeeper.

"Hey, you can't bring your little sister over there." He pointed to me, and then pointed to the 12's. "12's go that way." We stood confused for a minute before I broke out into laughter.

"No, I think your mistaken. I am 14. Promise." I try to keep the smile off my face, and he looks into my eyes to see if I am lying. He sees that I'm not and lets us go on our way.

"And now welcome Dee Farell!" A man with black skin and otherwise white features steps forward.

"Ladies first!" He sticks his hand in the bowl and pulls out a small slip. It's amazing how something so tiny could change so many lives.

"Rikki Neptune!"

I heard a gasp beside me and my eyes widened. _This can't be happening!_ I push forward, though, to the stage. One step at a time I make my way up there, trying to make them take as long as I can. At a time like this, every second literally counts.

As I step up, I try to put away how shocked I feel and instead try to help everyone think I was fine.

"And now the boys!" Dee made his way over to the boys' bowel, and picked a slip right from the top.

"Jesse Gale!"

Jesse was walking up in his green shirt and gray pants, and my jaw was practically on the ground. He looked so calm, how could he? One of us would have to die. One of us wouldn't make it back.

I felt the tears about to fall when no one volunteered, but I held them back. Now was not the time, I had to stay strong.

Dee nodded to us, and we shook hands, the standard thing to do.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District four, Rikki and Jesse! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Luna and Mist were first. I was holding Luna in my arms, which she was of course too old for. But I think I could make an exception. Mist was holding onto my waist and would not let go.

"No! Rikki don't go! Please stay!" Luna was sobbing onto my shoulder, and I can admit I was crying too. Maybe if Jesse hadn't been picked, I wouldn't be so sad.

"I'm just going for a trip, ok? I have to go play pretend in a show on T.V." Mist knew what the Games were, but Luna was still young. She thought they were merely a show, where people pretended to die. Oh how I wish that were true.

Luna's eyes instantly brightened, and her smile was contagious. "Your going to go be on the show? The games?" She had heard that the people on the prize won lots of money. In her position, I would be excited too.

"Yes. Now Luna I need to talk to Mist, alone. Can you go sit by momma?" I nodded to the door, and Luna skipped out of the room. I pushed mist away and backed up a couple steps, so I could see her.

"I will come home, ok? For all of you. I promise." I looked into her eyes and continued to stand, locked in a staring contest.

Finally Mist spoke. "Take care of everyone, especially Jesse. Make sure death is quick and painless. I'll take care of the family." She spun around, her pink dress fluffing around at the motion, and I held back the tears that had once again begun to form.

She was seven. Didn't the capitol get it? My seven-year-old sister had just told me she wanted to make sure everyone died painlessly.

…And, she would have to drop out of school to work on the ships. Of course they would let her, she was smart. There had already been talk of advancing her in school.

My seven-year-old sister should be laughing with her friends, learning how to read. Not knowing what death all entailed. Not knowing of the games.

My mother didn't come in, but the few glimpses I caught through the door were enough to know she couldn't. She was beginning t break down again, like after father died. For about a month she cried constantly. And if I died… If I died it would happen again.

So it was as simple as that. Don't die.

After Mist, Lilly and Dani came in. They cried about how they should have volunteered, should have stayed with me this morning. But I reassured them, it was fine.

By the time Jesse came in, I had been about to fall asleep on the floor.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty. Would you like your glass slippers back?" He was grinning and I slapped him playfully as he proceeded to put the annoying shoes back on my feet.

"What are we going to do?" I moaned. Jesse was one of my good friends! And… I thought maybe… One day… More then friends. I could never let him die, but I wasn't about to die either.

"We play it by ear." He grinned I pulled me up to my feet, and I wondered why he was so calm. "Well, lets go to the trains. They are probably waiting." He then continued to pull me to the train.

_Click, clack._

One of us was going to die.

_Click, clack._

And it wouldn't be me.

_Click, clack._

I'm sorry Jesse…

**A/N – I hope you all enjoyed the brownie **** Sorry for not updating yesterday, I went to a friends before I could finish. That means when I came back, I had major writing block. So keep that in mind when you look at the parts after Rikki's name was called and think, wow, this sucks. So any who, I still want to know your favorite characters so far! And I am open to suggestions for couples, whether it be for you character or other characters you like.**

**Well, as request by a few people, you can have brownies for reviewing this time. AND a cupcake. Yeah (:**


	8. D4 StarCrossed Lover

_Jesse Gale_

District 4

My deep green eyes opened to the sound of footsteps and voices.

"Can't you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" I squeezed my eyes shut again, suddenly knowing why everyone was up, and wishing they weren't. The reaping was today.

I pushed my self off the bed and stood up, then made my way to a chair where my reaping clothes were always laid. I picked up my green button-up shirt and pulled it over my head, then pulled on my gray pants. Next I slid a comb through my hair, and finally was the sharktooth necklace Rikki gave me for my 12th birthday.

Rikki… I wanted to talk to her right now. She helped me live in the moment, it didn't matter if we could be sentenced to death in a few minutes, because what mattered, was then. She didn't know I liked her though.

I sighed and pulled on a pair of grey shoes, before heading downstairs and grabbing a piece of bread. Leslie laughed at my outfit when she came stomping down the stairs, and I glared at her.

"I'm not really used to seeing you all dressed up like that. Sorry!" She continued to laugh quietly, and I continued to stab at my eggs with a fork. How did sisters always know the right buttons to push?

My mood instantly lightened when mom and dad came downstairs with Sprinkle and Mark in tow.

"Sprinkle!" She was definitely my favorite sibling. She was so much nicer then Leslie, and didn't constantly annoy me like Mark.

"Jesse!" She ran over to me and made her way into my arms.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm eating eggs. Want some?" I handed her my fork and she eagerly took it, downing the rest of my eggs in no time.

"Well, I will see you guys at the reaping. I have Talon and Jason to meet up with. Bye!" I practically ran out of the door to catch up with Talon and Jason, seeing as they had already went about five minutes past the house.

"Hey!" I called to them. They spun around, and the look in there eyes showed I had scared them.

"Hey. We were talking about the games in the past." Talon told me.

"So that's why you looked scared to death when I said hey." I grinned at them, and laughed as they denied it.

"Hey, its that Rikki girl. And her friends. Lilly and Dani?" Jason stared forward at Dani, and I grinned. Maybe Talon would like Lilly? That would be great.

"I'm going to go talk to Rikki. Lilly and Dani will probably come back here, ok?" They nodded, as if they loved the idea of that happening, and I grinned again.

"Rikki!" I walked quickly to catch up with her, and once I did Lilly and Dani fell right back to Talon and Jason.

"Hey Jesse. You ready for the reaping?"

"No, You?" She shook her head, which I had known she would do. It took a lot to mentally prepare yourself for the reaping, especially if you or your family was in the running to get picked and slaughtered.

Rikki and I walked the rest of the way there together, talking about stuff that didn't matter, to get our minds off the reaping. I pointed out the annoying clacking of her shoes, and she just laughed. I offered to take them off and she let me, something I hadn't expected.

OoOoO

On our way to the 14's we were stopped by a peacekeeper.

"Hey, you can't bring your little sister over there." He pointed to Rikki, then pointed to the 12's. "12's go that way." We both stood confused for a minute until Rikki burst into her musical laughter.

"No, I think your mistaken. I am 14. Promise." The peacekeeper checks her over to see if she is lying, but then shakes his head and leaves.

"And now welcome Dee Farell!" The mayor yells, and a man with black skin and otherwise white features steps forward.

"Ladies first!" He sticks his hand in the bowl and pulls out a small slip. I cross my fingers and hope it isn't Rikki. _It can't be Rikki. It can't._

"Rikki Neptune!"

I let out a gasp, then cover me mouth before I can say anything. Rikki slowly steps forward, walking to the stage. With every step she takes, I feel like tears are about to explode from my eyes.

"And now the boys!" Dee made his way over to the boys' bowel, and picked a slip right from the top.

"Jesse Gale!"

I freeze for a minute, but then calmly make my way to the stage. I can see how shocked Rikki is, but I ignore it. For now, I need to be strong.

Once I was up there, Dee nodded to us, and we shook hands, like they do every reaping.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District four, Rikki and Jesse! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Leslie, Mark, and Sprinkle all came in together. Sprinkle was crying her eyes out onto her dress, Leslie sat in the corner watching, and Mark simply sat there, trying not to cry.

"Enough of your male pride Mark. Just let it out." Leslie finally looked up long enough to say.

"Why don't you let go of your male pride!" Ah… My five year old brother learned well.

"Well, as we can all see, Sprinkle has no male pride. And I love her for that." I picked up Sprinkle and looked her in the eye.

"Don't go!" She commanded me.

"I have to, and I will try to come back ok?" She nodded and ran out, continuing to cry as she did. I couldn't blame her though. Mark followed her, probably about to go let go of his male pride somewhere away from Leslie.

"Why are you so mean?" I asked her. She gave me no answer, except for three words.

"Just come back."

I nodded and she left. Before my parents came, I picked up Rikki's shoes and made my way to the one place I wanted to be.

She was almost passed out on the floor when I came in, and I gave a small smile.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty. Would you like your glass slippers back?" I grinned as her eyes opened, and she playfully slapped me. I then proceded to kneel down and put the shoes back on her feet.

"What are we going to do?" She moaned. My grin faded and was replaced by a frown, which was quickly replaced by a smile. But I didn't know. I honestly, could never, ever kill her. If she died, I would die too.

I didn't want to show that I was clueless too, so I leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"We play it by ear." I grinned again as I helped her back up, making sure to keep myself calm.

"Well, lets go to the trains. They are probably waiting." I continued to pull her too the trains as I thought over the situation.

What were we going to do?

**A/N – I'm in a bit of a hurry, got a million things to do, wash, chores, clean my room, write this, then my friends for a couple hours later, so I know its not my best. But hey! We are on district 5! I might be able to get the girl for district 5 up today, so yeah. And guess what? I GOT TANNED! What now?**

**Ok, but really. Thank you for your reviews! I love them! They make you deserving of a taco. Yes, a taco. I'm craving them right now haha**


	9. D5 Scatterbrined Genuis

_Nan Weatherall_

_District 5_

There is no disturbance that causes me to wake up. I'm not disoriented, or even tired. I know exactly what day it is. The reaping.

I hate these days, the day where friends are sent off to kill each other.

Memories of all the past reapings flood my mind, but I slowly force them out. My thoughts jump from one thing to another as I make my way across my room, finally stopping in front of my floor length mirror.

My shoulder-length red hair is frizzy from sleeping, so I brush through it, seeing what else I need to fix.

My green eyes, which are the color of dark peridots, are opened wide. I look like I am wide-awake and alarmed, despite the fact I just got up. I guess in a way I am, struggling even now to focus on getting ready.

I'm a bit scatterbrained, and have trouble focusing, what with having Attention-Deficit Disorder. I have gotten used to it though, and it is a lot more under control then it used to be.

I frown at my pale face, which makes the few freckles across my nose that much more distinct, and turn. I reach up, standing on my tiptoes to grab my white dress off the hook, which is about 5 foot 5 inches above the ground.

As I change into my dress I think sadly about how young I look. I am 13, and only 5 feet tall, weighing in at only 75 pounds. That mixed with my usual hairstyle, makes me look like a 10 year old.

I make my way back to the mirror, and braid my hair into the usual pigtail braids. After doing that I examine my reflection.

My braided red pigtails fall down to my shoulders, with dark green ribbons tying them. My white dress has a dark green ribbon around the middle. Matching the ribbons in my hair, and my dark green eyes.

I walk quietly out of my room, and nobody notices until my door makes a horrible screeching noise.

"Hey Nan. You look beautiful." My father smiles at me and I wave off the compliment, same as I do every year.

"Thanks dad. You look great too." I smile brightly at him as my mother makes her way over.

"Has anyone seen Elisabeth? She must have run off to play again." She sighed and shook her head, and red hair identical to mine flew around her face. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with her!"

As if on cue Elisabeth ran in the door, giggling madly.

"Bethy!" I began to giggle along with her, which wasn't something I normally did. It was so…contagious. "What did you do!"

"I was running around! And then Cal gave me this for you. She said you forgot it at her house." She handed my silver chain, which had a turquoise stone set onto it. It was a prized possession of mine, I wore it often.

"Thank you, I will have to thank her too." Elisabeth nodded before she was shooed off to her room to get dressed.

"Well, I'm off to the reaping. If Cal gave her that to give to me, she must be waiting." I started for the door, then doubled back and grabbed a piece of fruit, before continuing on my way.

"Nan! I was afraid you would be late!" Calculus, or Cal as everyone called her, yelled out to me.

"Why would I want to be late to a reaping? I wouldn't ever want to do that!" She laughed and we continued walking.

OoOoO

Cal and I trudged our way over to the 13's, and were late, even though we hadn't planned to be. As the Treaty of Treason was read, we finally got our spots.

"Now let us welcome our escort, Samantha Peirce!" A girl with white skin, icy blue hair, eyes, and lips, stepped onto the stage. She reminded me of some sort of ice princess, and I shivered.

"Ladies first!" She made her way over to the glass bowel, and pulled out the name of the girl who would die in the games this year.

"Nan Weatherall!" She called out in a shrill, piercing voices. I let out a shocked gasp, as I realized what that meant. The girl I had just condemned to death was _me!_

I walked shakily up to the stage, my eyes lowered to the ground, and my legs shaking as I walked. I wasn't cut out for this!

As soon as I stepped up Samantha patted me on the back.

"Its alright Hon." She said softly and quietly with a smile, before turning towards the boys' bowel.

"Wes Demeryi!" A skinny boy that looked a bit older then me walked up, then nodded to me. I smiled back weakly and he stuck out his hand, waiting for me to shake it.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Five, Nan and Wes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

OoOoO

"Win." Was the first word my mother told me as she walked in. "You are a _genius! _Use it to win!"

"Mom! Mom, I am not a genius. I have A.D.D. I can't be." Usually I wasn't so down on myself, but I had pretty much been sentenced to death.

"You're a scattered-brain genius then! A.D.D. doesn't affect anything Nan! You are smart. You are going to make it out alive." I nodded as the peacekeepers came in and told her to leave, and then Elisabeth came in.

"Nan! Promise me you'll live, pinky promise." I shook my head, I wasn't about to make a promise I didn't know for sure I could keep.

"I pinky promise I will try, ok?" I knelt down beside her and held out my pinky, which she hesitantly took.

"Ok." I could hear the shakiness in her voice, and I felt terrible when I saw a tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Bethy." I pulled her in for a hug, and then had her leave before the peacekeepers came and scared her.

"You still look beautiful Nan. I can't believe your about to go off to the games…" My father walked in, and I started sobbing at the sight of his tear-streaked face.

"I don't want to go!" I let out a cry and sat on the ground. I felt all the emotions I had welled up inside me burst out. I was terrified. Sad. Worried. Angry. Everything.

"Shh.." He whispered to me. "You will make it back. I promise. Okay?" I bit my lip and nodded, forcing the tears to stop as he walked out.

Then Wes came in.

"Were you expecting anyone else? Because the trains are about to leave. And I wanted to talk to you before we left." He sat down beside me and waited for my tears to dry.

"Yeah?" Was all I could get out.

"I don't want you to die. I obviously don't want to die either but…" He trailed off for a minute. "An alliance?"

I was shocked That was definitely unexpected. I searched him for any sign of lives, and after finding none, I nodded.

"Ok. Lets go." We both stood up and made our way to the trains.

OoOoO(This is because, since it's the quell and all, its being changed up a bit. The same train goes through all of the districts, adding in more people along the way.) OoOoO

A peacekeeper pushed open the door for us, and I stepped inside, catching my first glimpse of the games.

A girl with almost bronzed hair was in the corner of the train, talking to a girl with golden curly hair. She constantly looked at a guy across the room with amazing blue eyes.

That guy was talking to another guy, whose black hair went just a bit shorter then mine.

There was another girl standing in a different corner, her long black hair highlighted with red. She looked deep in thought.

Next to her was another boy, who looked weak and skinny. He continually looked around the train.

In yet another corner stood a girl with stormy eyes, and a boy with eyes almost as dark green as mine.

"I'm going by them." I told Wes. They really looked the friendliest, out of everyone here. He nodded and headed over to the other guys.

When I was over there they both nodded to me.

"Nan, 5." I told them.

"Rikki, 4." Said the girl. She held out a hand for me to shake, and I did.

"Jesse, 4." His smile was friendly, and I felt like I had chosen the wrong person to go by. Why couldn't I have gone by someone I could hate?

_**A/N – I would have had this up sooner if my friend hadn't continually called me! But I am hoping to get the next chapter in, and maybe start 6, because I have until 3 : 30 to type unless she calls me again, and then at 6 I will be able to type till like 9 again xD that is if she doesn't call me. I hope you guys liked a small bit of the train. Why is Wes being so nice do you think? Well, we shall find out soon xD until then, you guys can have… Chocolate chip cookies, dipped in chocolate. **_


	10. D5 KindHearted Winner

_Wes Demeryi_

_District 5_

I woke up and immediately grabbed for the ring on the side of my bed. I didn't knjow why it meant so much to me, it was only a silver ring with a dragon on it. But I had it on always, everywhere I went.

The second thing I did was remember it was the reaping. Since my older brother had not grown out of his reaping clothes from last year, but I had grown out of mine, I was going to be stuck wearing my normal clothes.

I dug around the dresser I kept my clothes I until I found a pair of half decent black jeans, or at least they would be if they weren't covered in holes.

I pulled on a baggy dark blue sweatshirt then grabbed my ratty white tennis shoes, slipping them onto my feet.

Finally my bright green eyes went to the mirror hanging in my room. It was small and had a crack down the side, but it was a mirror nonetheless. I made sure my dark brown hair wasn't a complete mess, and the slight curls on the end were fine.

I usually don't care about that stuff, I am a guy after all, but it was the reaping. The Capitol would probably take it as rebellion if I came looking terrible.

"Wes! Breakfast!" My father yelled from outside my room. I walked out and sat at the table by Caden and Tyce.

"Tesserae bread today guys. Mmm." My father brought over a slice of bread for each of us, not wanting to eat it all. One bite though, was all I needed to assure me I wouldn't be able to eat anymore. I gave it to Tyce.

"Here you go. You're a little girl, you need it to grow up strong and healthy." _Because one day you will take tesserae too. What if you get picked? _

"You don't want it?" Caden, my older brother, looked shocked. I wasn't usually one to turn down food.

"Its _my_ bread!" Tyce took it from me and glared at Caden in warning. Any day besides today I would have laughed, but I just want to get today over with.

"I'm just going to go. Is anyone coming with me?" My father stood and nodded, grabbing a jacket that had fallen from his chair to the floor.

Any other kid would not have liked it, but ever since my mother died I have felt closer to my dad then usual. She had made one misstep, and had been electrocuted by the fence around district 5.

"Thanks. See you guys later, kay?" I raised my eyebrows at my siblings and they nodded, then went back to fighting about the bread.

OoOoO

After we got there, I left my father to go to the 15's section. When I get there all my friends are waiting, so we just stand and watch, to see who will die this year.

"Now let us welcome our escort, Samantha Peirce!" I arrived just in time to hear them say. A girl with white skin, icy blue hair, eyes, and lips, stepped onto the stage. She had an eerie feeling, a cold feeling.

"Ladies first!" Se said with a bright, plastered on smile. Her icy blue hair swished around her hips as she walked over, finally stopping in front of the girls bowel.

"Nan Weatherall!" Her voice was shrill as she called out the name, and a young girl with red hair who looked no older hen 12 walked up. Her eyes watched the ground as she stepped shakily forward, and her legs looked like they would give way any moment.

As soon as she got up there, Samantha patted her on the back, then said something quietly to her. I couldn't hear a thing, but I saw her lips move.

She then moved over to the boys bowel, reaching in and pulling a name. Caden and I had so many slips…

"Wes Demeryi!" I walked up slowly, as if they would change there mind about reaping me. They obviously didn't though. I nodded towards Nan, and she smiled weakly back. We then shook hands.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Five, Nan and Wes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

OoOoO

Tyce gave me a piece of bread when she came.

"This is so you get to be big and strong and can come back home. You told me this morning. If it makes me a big girl it makes you a big boy." I let out a sad example of a laugh, and she bought it. She laughed along with me. Little Tyce didn't even know I was in danger of dying.

I shooed her out, knowing that if I was around my family too much I wouldn't be able to bear it.

Next came Caden.

"Make sure you make it out of there ok? It will be good. For all of us." I could tell he was trying to make it sound like he cared a lot less then he actually did, so I pretended to buy it.

"Ok. I'll make it out. But just so you guys get the money." He nodded and bit his lip, then left the room, without even a goodbye.

Next was my father. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he had been crying about this, and the only other time he had cried was when my mother died.

Which mean he had accepted me as dead.

"Don't cry dad. I'll make it back. I'm not dead yet, don't act like I am." I looked him straight in the eyes as I said this, and I could tell he was trying to hold back tears.

"Do good. Don't let us down. We need you here." I nodded.

"I'll see you soon. I promise." Then he left.

I continued to sit and wait until I decided I couldn't take it anymore, but it isn't like I had anyone else to see. So I decided to visit my district partner, and see how she was doing.

I came just in time to see someone, who I'm assuming was her father, walk out.

I tried to think of something to say to her. Her hair was falling out of her braids, and she was sitting on the ground, her head down, and silent tears making trails down her face. She looked so… Small. My mind instantly flashed to Tyce. "Were you expecting anyone else? Because the trains are about to leave. And I wanted to talk to you before we left."

I sat down beside her and waited until her tears dried, suddenly feeling protective over her. She already seemed like a little sister, even after only knowing her for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Was all she said when she finally was able to talk.

"I don't want you to die. I obviously don't want to die either but…" My voice trailed off for a minute. Of course both of us living was impossible. "An alliance?"

She looked at me shocked for a minute before nodding.

"Ok, lets go." We both stood up and headed for the trains.

OoOoO

A peacekeeper pushed open the door for us, and we stepped up and in the train. Our eyes looking around, trying to see all we could of our competitors.

A girl with almost bronzed hair was in the corner of the train, talking to a girl with golden curly hair. She constantly looked at a guy across the room with blue eyes.

That guy was talking to another guy, whose black hair went just a bit shorter then many girls I knew.

There was another girl standing in a different corner, her long black hair highlighted with red. She looked deep in thought.

Next to her was another boy, who looked weak and skinny. He continually looked around the train.

In yet another corner stood a girl with stormy eyes, and a boy with eyes almost as dark green as some trees I have seen before.

"I am going by them." She told me. I nodded as she walked over, then headed over to where the other guys stood.

"Hey! Districts? I'm Wes, 5 obviously."

The boy with the blue eyes looked over at me. "Lux. I'm from 1. That's Ozean, from 2."

Ozean studied me. "You sure your from 5? You look like 4."

"I just got on the train. 5." I assured him.

"He is a little skinny. But strong. Tough. You got any alliances made?" Lux waited impatiently for my response.

"I don't know. Why?" My bright green us took there turn to study the two, and see what they were trying to do.

"We might be thinking about taking you into ours." Ozean smiled smugly, and I wondered what he could be satisfied about. All I could say was these Games, were definitely going to be hard.

A/N – So what do you think about the careers wanting Wes? What should Wes do? Hehe I love the little train parts (: So district 5 is done! On to 6! I will start that later tonight (: Here are chocolate covered strawberries, but only if you review.

**By the way, I have achieved 60 reviews and 1000 hits. How awesome is that? XD It's a big deal to me. Well, thank you to everyone how read this or reviewed!**


	11. D6 Sheilded Hurt

_Luna Night_

_District 6_

_Violet eyes look into mine, and suddenly I am 12 again. My dad towers over me, yelling. Saying terrible things. Soon his fist meets my face, and I'm laying on the ground, tears making paths down my face._

_ "Don't be a wimp. Crying is for babies. Get the hell up!" He grabs me by the arm and pulls me up, soon he is calm again. I had never seen him like that before, ever._

_ And as quickly as it started, it finished._

My violet eyes flew open at the sound of a crash, and I pushed my long black hair from my face.

"Nina!" I heard my mother yell from outside my room, and I groaned. If the rest of my family was up, it must be the reaping. I push myself out of bed and walk slowly over to my reaping clothes. I'm still half asleep though, so its kind of hard to walk over.

Once upon a time, I was nice and friendly. Not saying that I'm a complete bitch now, but I'm not as friendly and open as I once was. I used to be friends with everyone, and me and the ones closest to me would good off. I didn't have a care in the world.

And as quickly as it started, it finished.

My dad didn't hurt me at first, he didn't hurt any of us. But when I was 12, it changed. May, Mom, Nico, Nina, and I, would come home to daily beatings. Until he died.

And as quickly as it started, it finished.

I sighed and pulled on my reaping dress, before making sure my super black waist-length hair was alright. I checked my sidebangs that covered my right eye, making sure I didn't look completely terrible, then I combed through it to make it its normal pin-straight.

I walked out to my family and sat on the couch with May, my 13 year old sister.

"What did Nina break?" I asked her. May laughed.

"A plate. The one that looked like it was gold? But it was really just painted?" I nodded. My grandmother had told us to do that.

"Well, there goes all our money to replace it." I said sarcastically. We weren't rich though, that part was definitely true.

"Well she's five. I'm just surprised Nico didn't break it, that's his specialty. Breaking stuff." I laughed a bit at her comment before making my way over to where the plate was laying on the ground in shards, and started picking them up.

"Luna, I think Nina should have to pick it up." I just shook my head as I dumped the shards away, taking the big pieces and saving them. You could always use those again, or sell them.

I was about to walk out the door when Nico started tugging at my arm.

"What?" I practically hissed at him. I hadn't known it was him, actually.

He appeared unaffected, or used to it. I had my moods. "We have bread, if you want some." Tesserae bread. The bread that tasted sour on my tongue, and made me want to throw up with the cruelness of how we got it.

"I don't think so. It might not be a good idea to go there with a stomach full." I pushed myself forward, willing myself to go to the terrible reapings.

OoOoO

"Now welcome our escort!" I snuck my way through the crowd, making my way to friends that were not there. They couldn't deal with how I acted now, how sarcastic I was. Nobody knew what I had gone through

A girl that looks no older then 16 steps onto the stage, white hair trailing on the ground behind her, golden eyes making her face same innocent.

"Ladies first!" Chirped the girl. I hadn't even caught her name, I had been so lost in thought. She slowly reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Luna Night!"

I heard several cries in the crowd, most likely from my family, as I walked forward. My long black hair swayed around me, shielding my face from the world. Blending me in, even as I walked forward to my death.

Right then, I made myself one promise.

Even if I die, they are going to remember me.

I step onto the stage as loudly as possible, feeling satisfied with the loud _clack _they create, that makes half the district cover there ears. That's good. They deserve as much pain as possible, letting me be sent off to die like that.

"And now the boys!" I grin, because I can tell she likes me already be her voice, she sounds like she is about to start laughing as she pulls out the boys slip.

"Avian Tiller!" a pale boy walks up calmly and stands next to my, hand outstretched. I can tell he want this over as much as I do.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Six, Luna and Avian! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

"You can win this. I know I yell at you for getting into fights all the time, but now maybe it will turn out to be a good thing! Come on, win this for us Luna." My mother is begging me to win the games, and I don't know how to answer to that.

"You act like I already gave up hope." I chortled a bit before continuing. "Mom, I'm coming back. You know that. Besides, maybe I will get out some anger."

Suddenly my mom looked angry and left without further explanation, sending in Nico and Nina, and going to talk to May.

"You made momma sad." Nina stated.

"I think we are all sad." I sighed and leaned back against the wall. Maybe if dad hadn't done what he had did… I wouldn't have had to take Tesserae, and I wouldn't have been picked.

"I'm sad." Nico proclaimed, befre coming over to me with his arms outstrected, waiting for me to pick him up. After I did Nina came and wrapped her arms around my leg, and we sat like that until May came.

"Mom's mad because she wants you to remember they are people your killing. It isn't a game." May looked into my eyes, and suddenly I could tell she had complete faith in me.

"Don't mess this up. Win." She left without saying goodbye, and I leaned back against the wall.

Don't worry, I will.

A/N I wrote this hurriedly and stuff so I could call that friend that's been calling me all day? And now she wont answer. Figures! So yeah, I need to get to bed sometime soon, but I probably won't. Next chapter I will probably introduce how sponsoring is going to work, and then I'll post it on the first page too. I will also slowly work on adding up everyones points. But I will have that done before the games begin, So you will know what you can sponser. Thanks for reviewing (:


	12. D6 Caring Worry

_Avian Tiller_

_District 6_

I open my blue green eyes and step out of my bed. I frown when I notice a pile of clothes on the ground, and walk closer to see what the big mess is about.

On top of the pile is a note, _Reaping Day,_ it said.

My moms probably already there. She tries to avoid me on reaping days, every since I turned twelve. I feel bad for her, ever since her older sister died in the hunger games they have followed her.

Not that she leaves me with nothing when she goes. My dads here, and there's always piles of food, and then my clothes, all ready. Besides, I'm used to it. I don't mind as much as I used too

I grab the outfit she had set out. A deep black shirt, with black jeans, and black shoes, and pull everything on. Without even checking I headed out of my room and was surprised to see my mother sitting there.

"Mom? You aren't at the reaping?" She is shoveling food into her mouth, looking like she hasn't eaten in days.

"I was hungry…" I suddenly realized why I never saw her until after the reaping. She was a mess – Her hair hung flat and mess around her head, her eyes looked sad and red.

I ran my fingers through my dark hair, the same as my mothers. "Ok. That's ok. What are you eating?" She passed over some toast and strawberry jelly, and we ate in silence until my dad came over.

"Why so glum?" His voice as loud and happy, because he knows he is the one who will have to cheer us up.

"Its reaping day. Why wouldn't we be?" I stare into the eyes of the man who is so jolly he should be fat and wearing a red suit. In reality though, he is thin and pale, and he doesn't really wear red much.

"Well cheer up! What if today was your last day?" He takes his seat beside me and starts eating a piece of toast.

"It could be." I mutter as I stand and make my way out the door, and to the reaping. I can deal with him right now.

OoOoO

I walk through the crowd of people, all gathered to watch the reaping. Girls in dresses, boys in tuxes, there are so many. I finally land in the 14's section and wait for the treaty to be done.

"Now welcome our escort, Relish Daniels!" A young girl, that can't be near 18, steps onto the stage, with white hair literally trailing behind her.

"Ladies first!" Chirped the girl. She made her way to the girls' bowel, her gold eyes never leaving the crowd.

"Luna Night!" She calls out.

Several cries come from the crowd as a girl with long black hair makes her way to the stage. It swirled around her face, blocking any recognition I may have of her

She steps onto the stage loudly, the clack from her shoes echoing around us. Half the district covered the ears, and I smiled. She seemed like a fighter; hopefully she would make it back.

"And now the boys!" The girl calls. Her voice sounds like she is about to break down into hysterics as she says this, and my smile becomes even bigger.

"Avian Tiller!"

That's me! My poor mother…

I walk forward quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. As soon as I am up there, I stick out my arm for her to shake.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Six, Luna and Avian! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

My mother is hugging me so tight, I feel like I may break in half. I don't say anything, because I know she needs this. Honestly, we both need this.

I spend the time thinking about what she will do if I die. She would probably break down again, if she loses her only son. Her only child.

"That isn't going to happen." I accidentally say aloud.

"What?" My mothers voice is weak as she says this, but I pretend not to notice..

"I'm not going to die, I am going to make it home. I promise. Do you believe me?" I look into her eyes and will her to realize her answer to this question determines my will to live.

"You can make it home Avian, I know it." She gives me one last squeeze before leaving the room, and letting in my father.

"Avian you can do it. I know it. Try your best ok? Come back home." I nod in assurement, to sad to speak.

All I know, is I better win.

OoOoO

I walked onto the train alone, because I didn't have any time to visit Luna. I gazed around, trying to see everything going on.

On one side of the train a girl with black hair and red highlights leaned, and Luna stood by her. They weren't talking yet but they looked like they would soon.

Next to them a boy stood scared. He looked nowhere near prepared for this.

In a corner stood a girl with stormy eyes, and a boy with very dark green eyes, talking to a short girl with read hair.

A girl with almost bronzed hair was in a different corner of the train, talking to a girl with golden curly hair. She constantly looked at a guy across the room with blue eyes.

That guy was talking to another guy, whose black hair went just a bit shorter then many girls I knew, and then another skinny boy stood near them, talking to them but still looking excluded.

I decided to go by the boy who looked scared, just to comfort him.

"I am Avian Tiller. I just got on, I'm from district 6. You are?"

He lifted his pale blue eyes toward me, and I smiled. A gesture he returned reluctantly.

"Jay Wilcox. I'm from 3."

"You ready for this?" I didn't tell him what 'this' was, but I'm sure he understood.

"No. Are you?" The way he said it assured me he knew exactly what I would say.

"Definitely not."

**A/N I'm off to the library tonight (: By the way, If you are wondering about the word chortle in the other chapter, it was only because I could resist ;) Its and inside joke word. Well, off to eat lunch! One more tribute than we are halfway there! I'm excited to get these reapings OVER! So for sponsoring, everyone starts with two points. Heres the sponsor thing –**

**1 point per review**

**2 points for chariot outfits (Im bad at these)**

**3 points for arena suggestions**

**5 consolation if your tribute dies, 6 if it's in the bloodbath.**

**If you submit any other idea, depending on what it is you will get points accordingly kk?**

Then the item list -

small food item, small bottle of water, other small items. - (Like a loaf of bread, a nail file or something for an item I don't know) 2 points.

**Small weapons, knife, dagger, 12 arrows, jug of water, larger food items. - 5 points **

**Large weapons, bow and 12 arrows, trident, sword, small medicines, large feast, - 8 points**

**life saving medicine and items – 12 points**

**I will add up the points when I get the time to do so, but remember – you cant sponsor your own tribute!**


	13. D7 Smiling Love

_Eve Femke_

_District 7_

I wake up with a smile on my face. I honestly don't know why, it is the reapings and everything. But I was happy nonetheless.

Because the good thing about the reaping is, that after that day, everyone else is safe for another year! So I don't get why everyone is so sad. They should be happy!

Of course that doesn't mean I like the hunger games. Everyone right now probably thinks I am a lunatic, but I'm not. Definitely not. I don't like the games, but there's no use being sad. Why not look on the happy side of life? It works, and it makes everything so much more fun. I can't stand everything being so sad.

I push my shoulder length blond hair behind my ears before getting out of bed. Next I grab my dark green dress. It has a ribbon in matching color tied around the hips, and it falls down in a full length skirt. Its real satin, and cost just over half of my savings, and it looks great with my evergreen eyes, that have natural gold specks.

Next I pull on my matching high heels, which were the same color as my dress and had straps that wove around my ankles. Finally I adorned my gold necklace and bracelet. I made a quick check in the mirror, smiling one of my full smiles at myself before dashing out to where the rest of the family was.

"Mom, dad." I grinned at them both in turn as I said there names.

"Want some yogurt?" My mother looked at me exactly, not really leaving any choice for me to say no. Not that I would anyway, yogurt is a very good food.

I grabbed a small container and a spoon and start eating it, little by little. Another thing about me – I love to save things. That's how I got this very expensive, and very gorgeous dress.

"Are Cedar and Luke already there? Did she bring the baby?" Ah, I knew there had been something different. No crying babies. I didn't think babies cried when they were only one month old, but apparently they did.

"Yes, they left about 5 minutes ago. They said Ash was waiting for you outside, maybe he still is?" I nodded and threw my yogurt container away, then put away the spoon. I then made my way outside to where Ash stood.

I still couldn't believe that his brother, Luke, had married my sister, Cedar! I mean, we were such good friends and everything. Now they kept hinting that _we _should get married. I mean, I wouldn't ever be able to see Ash like that. …Would I?

"Eve!" he called out to me.

"Hey Alex. Can I just say, you are very lucky not to live with that baby. I mean, the one day she was gone, I was too preoccupied to notice. Its terrible." I sighed and he gave me a sympathetic pat on the back, which made my skin feel like it was on fire.

"What if one of us gets picked?" Was the only thing he said, nothing about the baby. But this, I suppose, was more important.

"Neither of us will get picked." My voice was fiercer then I intended it to be, but I didn't realize until after.

Ash eyed me doubtfully. But there was something else in his eyes I couldn't wuite place my finger on. Sadness? I suppose that was my best bet.

"I'm sure of it. We will both be fine, ok?" I evergreen eyes stared into his, until he looked away.

OoOoO

I pulled Alex with me until I dropped him off at the 16's, and I finished walking to the 15's. Right in the nick of time too, because the mayor had just started his speeches. He worked his way through speeches he had prepared himself, to the Treaty of Treason.

"Hello District 7!" When our escort was called, he always tried to get us all hyped up and ready, happy because of the games. It rarely worked.

"I'm Daniel Rinecliff, and I am ready to pick out the two people who get to play a friendly game of Hunger." A smile flashed in his mouth, revealing a line of what could easily be shark teeth. His skin was yellow, and I swear, he is the only capitol man without hair.

"Ladies first!" He called out to us, then proceeded to stick his hand into the girls bowel.

"Eve Femke!"

I was paralyzed.

That was _me!_

I walked up to the stage, my eyes hopefully vacant of any expression. Because if people knew how I felt, it would definitely be scared.

On the bright side, my dress was pretty.

"And now the boys!" Daniel walked over to the boys and pulled out a slip.

"Jack Long!" there was a pause as they waited for the tribute to step up.

"Jack Long!" Daniel called again, and was this time answered by a squeaky, "Eeep!" Probably this kids girlfriend.

A pale short boy who looked about twelve walked up, his blue eyes panic-stricken. I shook his hand firmly.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Seven, Eve and Jack! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

My mother and father came in together, probably knowing I couldn't deal with a very long time of crying.

"You didn't have any tesserae. Not a single one. How did you get picked!" My mothers voice cracked many times, and was shaky as she said it, but I didn't mind.

My father said nothing. He watched my with sad eyes, and a terrified expression. Right before he left he kissed me on the forehead and said one thing.

"Make it back."

My mother handed me a necklace right before she left.

"You didn't wear this today, but I'm sure you will want it for your token."

I smiled gratefully at her, and took the necklace. My grandmother had given me this necklace that she owned in the rebellion. The jasper leaf means 'life' in district seven. It meant I would live.

Next Luke and Cedar came in with the baby.

"Shes one month old. I'm sure she wont mind if we change her name." Cedar smiled weakly at me, but I was confused.

"What?" I watched as she sat and put the baby in her lap.

"We are changing her name, naming her after you. Eve Mason." My eyes welled up with tears as he said this, because even if I died, I wouldn't die. Eve Mason would live the rest of my life for me.

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you guys when I come back." There faces showed no doubt that I would come back.

We chattered a bit longer, trying to distract our minds. We talked about baby Eve, and of school, and my friends and Ash.

When Ash came up I was glad they were kicked out by the peacekeepers.

But of course, Ash came in.

"They still want us to get together, huh? Even now?"

I let out a breath and nodded. "Even now."

He looked to his feet before saying anything. "I think… Sometimes I think maybe it isn't such a bad idea. Us."

My eyes widened. Where was he going with this? "You mean…Us?" He nodded.

"I love you Eve!" He blurted, then covered his mouth.

I thought what he said over. "I might love you too…" I felt ashamed at how rude that sounded. "But its confusing now. We can figure this all out when I come back ok?"

He smiled weakly. "Just don't go falling for any tributes, ok?"

I laughed, but it turned more into a cry. He kissed me quickly, right on the lips before leaving, oh to soon.

"I had to do that. Before you left. Just in case." I thought I heard him say, as he walked away.

Now I understood why no one was happy on reaping days.

OoOoO

I stepped onto the train alone, Jack Long didn't seem like someone I would ally myself with. Besides, he was already talking to a scared looking boy against the wall, and another boy who was very pale.

I decided to go by a pair of girls who were chattering away, and looking like they were going to go talk to a small group of boys.

"Hey." A girl with bronzed hair that looked like it had just came out of a ponytail pointed me out to the other girl.

"I'm Misty Mer, District One. This girl is Rainy Asana, but call her Ree. She is from District 2." The other girl with golden curls turned to look at me, and outstretched her hand, a smile spreading across her face. I shook it.

"I'm Eve Femke, District 7."

Let the Hunger Games Begin.

A/N – I am aware of the fact that the train bits aren't much, but that is because they are just a little preview into whos going to be teamed up with who, and whos going to be friends with who. They doesn't necessarily mean they will be, its just a bit of them meeting eachother. Ok? Ok. I didn't really do much on adding up sponsor points yet, but I would like to thank you for all the wonderful ideas! Tomorrow I will be starting district 8 (:

**JUST A REMINDER!**

_**YOU CAN NOT SPONSOR YOUR OWN TRIBUTE! **_

**If you did not read the big italic words, read them. They are important. But yes, thanks to everyone!**


	14. D7 Terrified Child

_Jack Long_

_District 7_

I open my light blue eyes and yawn. It was another day! I pushed myself out of bed and grabbed a comb from my end table, then ran it through my white blond hair. Next I grabbed for my new blue jeans, which my sister claimed were girl jeans. I didn't think so. I just got them for the designs on the back pockets. They have gems and everything! I still kind of wished I had gotten the ones with sequins though…

Then I put on a black sweatshirt. I keep meaning to put something pretty on here, maybe embroider it? But I keep forgetting.

Lastly I grab a pair of comfortable dress shoes that I wear everywhere. Whether they are dress shoes or not, they still look great with everyday apparel!

I bounce my way downstairs to where my sister and her husband are waiting with their newborn baby Jasper. Lorina, my sister, is 22. She is 10 years older then I. I live with her because my parents both died pf disease four years ago, right when she turned 18.

I gaped at her in horror. She was wearing a plain red dress, which did nothing for her practically white hair!

"Lorina! What are you wearing!" She gave me a strange look, so I continued. "You are wearing a red dress. With white hair. Might as will eat a hundred pounds worth of food, and call yourself Mrs. Claus! And I'm _sure _your husband will not appreciate you marrying Santa." They gave me a look like I was crazy, and I wrinkled my forehead in frustration.

"Why are you even dressed up anyway!" I threw my arms in the air as I said this. What if there was something important today? And I forgot to… dress up? Oh the horror.

"It's the reaping. Its ok, your dressed up enough." She eyed my outfit, and I stomped out the door to the reaping.

OoOoO

Seeing as it was my first reaping, I got a lot of weird looks. Either that, or they loved the gems on my butt. Or they think its weird… Its must be the first or second one.

"Hello District 7!" I murmured back a small hello out of habit, but quickly covered my mouth.

"I'm Daniel Rinecliff, and I am ready to pick out the two people who get to play a friendly game of Hunger." He smiled, and his yellow face looked terrifying, especially with the line of shark teeth. Very scary.

"Ladies first!" He called out to us, and then proceeded to stick his hand into the girls' bowel. He pulled out a slip and read it.

"Eve Femke!" After a few moments a girl in a beautiful green dress walks onto stage, only the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes.

"And now the boys!" Daniel walked over to the boys and pulled out a slip. I crossed my fingers. I had one little slip, with my name written in neat handwriting.

"Jack Long!"

… What?

One little slip…

"Jack Long!" The yellow man called again.

"Eep!" I squeaked, walking up on stage and wishing I could be calm. But I was too filled with panic.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Seven, Eve and Jack! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Lornia was the only one who came to say goodbye. We didn't even talk; I could tell she thought I wouldn't win.

"I'll try." Are the only words I said before she left.

A/n yes this was short. Yes it is a bloodbath tribute. Yes I wrote this pretty randomly. Do not complain about Jack. He is written like his because I feel no need into putting tons of effort into someone who is just going to die anyway.

**Anyways! On to district 8! Here are some skittles!**

**By the way, if anyone needs a book recommendation read before I fall by Lauren Oliver. This was an amazing book and literally changed the way I look at a lot of things.**


	15. D8 Killing Memories

_Lilly Collins_

_District 8_

I slowly wriggled my way out of the sheets. One again I was tangled up, and that always makes my body go numb. It's always so hard for me to get the numbness to go away.

I pushed myself up so I'm sitting, and rub my bright blue eyes. I'm kind of afraid for the reaping today's. I am every year, but I always feel like I'm going to get picked. Its times like this where I thank god this isn't the First Quarter Quell, because I'm sure they would love to see me leave. I push that thought from my head. My brothers would not let anyone hurt me.

When I was younger there was an explosion in the textiles factory. I hadn't known my mom was in there for quite a while, seeing as they didn't tell me until a week later. They said she had gone on vacation, and I bough it. Then again, I was five. But now I know. Unless you're rich, there is no vacation.

Then a year ago my dad tried to get district 8 to start and uprising. No one did anything, because they were to scared. They killed my dad, but thankfully my brothers were just out of the reapings then and old enough to take care of me.

I just shake my head and pull ponytail out of my blonde hair, letting a cascade of golden waves fall down to the middle of my back. I make my way towards my closet and pull out a strapless knee length black dress that I had worn to the reapings last year. Once I pull it on, I realize it is a little tight, but I don't mind. If you got it, flaunt it!

I grin at my reflection and put a black rose into my hair, then slip on a pair of back heels. I then grab a necklace that's been passed through the reapings for several generations, always being passed down when the owner of it turns 30. It's a stupid tradition I've always thought, but the simple black cord has a pretty purple gem on the end, so I wear it.

I push the door to my bedroom open and see my two brothers, Jimmy and Stephen, arguing at the table. I look at the clock. Sure enough, its only 8 in the morning. They are arguing over who gets the last cup of orange juice. When I come in they expect me to suddenly want orange juice, and soon enough we are all fighting.

"Whys Lilly part of this now!"

"I don't know, ask her why she wants orange juice!" It makes me want to rip my hair out, but instead down the last of the orange juice. Then I leave without another word.

My heels crunch the leaves below my feet as I walk into the old textiles factory. After part of this had blown up, and my mom had been killed, they pretty much left it. They keep meaning to fix it up but I know they won't for a while.

I come here pretty often, to you know, hangout and stuff. But I also come here to practice.

Ever since my father tried the rebellion thing, I knew I would be at the top of the list of People In District 8 to Kill Off. My brothers obviously don't want me practicing, because they are afraid I might get caught and hurt. The last thing they want is for me to get hurt.

But, obviously, I do it anyway.

I grab the bow that I keep sitting on a chair in the room, and pull it back. I smile with satisfaction at the sound it makes as it whizzes through the air, and the bang as it hits the target I have drawn on the wall.

"Bull's-eye." I say aloud.

"What's that?" I gasped and threw down my bow, quickly running off to another room.

"Hello?" The musical voice called again. Mimi Lee practically floated into the room I had just left. Her white blonde hair was braided almost down to her hips in a single braid in the back. Her golden eyes searched the room for whoever could be in their, and her mother's old wedding dress trailed along with her.

"Mimi!" I gasped, almost crying in relief. She turned to me and I smiled.

"What's the time?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Lets go to the reaping?" I suggested, and she nodded. We walked in peaceful silence most of the way there.

OoOoO

We made our way to the 15's section, me in tight black ensemble and Mimi in a white fluffy dress. We were the oddest pair.

After the ToT, as Mimi and I call it, the Mayor calls our escort to the stage.

"Lets welcome, Misty Vernes!" He calls. A girl with short pixie style blue hair and large yellow eye steps onto stage with a faraway look in her eye.

"Ladies first." She sings, not in the excited way as some of our old escorts did, but in the soft way. She walked her way over to the girls' bowel and pulls out a name.

"Mimi Lee?" Her voice is questioning, and Mimi practically jumps next to me.

_No. _Mimi wouldn't last a second in there! She didn't even know what a bow was! I had told her it was a giant toothpick thrower! Even worse, _she had believed me! _

After a couple second of both of us panicking, Mimi steps forward.

"I volunteer!" I call without realizing it. I step onto the stage calmly, Eyes fixated on the camera.

"I'm Lilly Collins, I volunteer." I tell her, trying to put on my strong face.

"Well ok." She giggles a bit but I can tell its fake.

"And now the boys." She is back to her singsong voice and it makes my stomach feel queasy.

"Zaccai Decks!" She calls. A tall boy who looked about 20 walked up with a cocky smile on his face. I literally gulped. These were going to be some long games.

I shook has hand and he squeezed mine tight. I didn't bother to squeeze back. I was just trying to look pretty for the cameras.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Eight, Lilly and Zaccai! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

I got two visitors. Actually, three. But two come in at once the first time.

"What the hell were you thinking Lilly? Dad, mom, now you?" Jimmy continues to yell at me, but I block it out. They act like I'm not freaking out, like I'm already dead. But as I said, I said, I'm freaking out. So I ignored it.

"And seriously, look at your dress! You gave the capitol a show there Lilly." I roll my blue eyes.

"Well thanks mom." Jimmy looks straight into my eyes.

"Come back. That's all we ask." Then they leave.

Mimi is next. We sit and cry most of the time until right before she has to leave.

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for Lilly." She hugged me. "I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you for that."

"As a friend?"

The frown she had had this entire time softened a bit. "As a friend." She said before leaving.

I would come back.

OoOoO

In a corner stood a girl with stormy eyes, and a boy with very dark green eyes, talking to a short girl with red hair.

A girl with almost bronzed hair was in a different corner of the train, talking to a girl with golden curly hair, and a girl with blond shoulder length hair. She constantly looked at a guy across the room with blue eyes, and they constantly edged closer to them.

That guy was talking to another guy, whose black hair went just a bit shorter then many girls I knew, and then another skinny boy stood near them, talking to them but still looking excluded.

On the other side stood a scared boy, his eyes looking wildly around the train. He seemed to be talking to another boy, but the other boy seemed to be doing all the talking. There was also another boy by them, who looked to be talking excitedly.

Near them a girl with black hair and red highlights leaned, and a girl with hip length black hair stood next to her. They were talking a bit, but very little.

I walked over to the girl with red highlights and the girl with black hair. This why I could get into an alliance, and meet a new guy. I grinned at my smartness.

"I'm Lilly Collins. 8." I grinned at them both.

"Roseabella Robinson. I'm from 3." She kept her gaze straight ahead, and I decided she was in shock over the situation.

"Luna Night, 6." She also seemed to be out of it, but hers looked more anger filled. I wonder what was wrong? It seemed like everything here was all to familiar to her.

I stepped over to the boy next to them.

"Lilly Collins. 8." I repeat.

"Avian Tiller. I'm from 6. This is Jay Wilcox, from 3, and Jack Long, from 7." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

These were going to be some very long hunger games. I'm just sad I'll have to kill him.

**A/N So what do you all think of Lily? I love the orange juice part (: Still working on sponsor points by the way. And I don't know If I will get more then one chapter, or even one tomorrow, because I got to go to a friends. I tend to feel lazy at those times.**

**But enjoy your Strawberry Cheesecake and tell me what you think! Also, if you are confused about any of the train bits, they will be explained later when I actually do the train chapters. I edited this a bit, because I had written when I was tired. So yeah.  
**


	16. D8 Numb Twin

_Zaccai Decks_

_District 8_

I opened my chocolate brown eyes and covered them with my arm, because of the burst of sunlight coming through the window. I walk over without looking and close the shades, then move my arm.

I don't know why I'm not confused at all after waking up. I usually am, but I know today's the reaping. Then again, me remembering that could be because of my reaping clothes sitting in the corner.

I shuffle over to my desk and take the hangers from the chair, then remove my clothes from the hangers. I slip on my black sweater, then my new blue jeans.

I never understood why we dress up for the games. What's the point of looking good, when we could die within days? And what's the point of prancing around in them, along with the chariots? I will never understand, I suppose.

I slip on my black tennis, which look like dress shoes if they are paired with the right stuff, and head downstairs. I must be late though, because Sabana is the only one left waiting for me.

"Gabe had to go to the bathroom, I wasn't going to leave him behind with it being his first reaping and all. He could be throwing up in there." She explained to me. Sabana is my twin sister, and her long blonde hair is the exact shade as my short blonde hair. It is the same with our chocolate brown eyes.

"He should be glad he doesn't have a twin sister. One toilet is not enough room for two." I joked.

"Not really your best one." She laughed anyway though and we sat on the couch. She passed me a piece of toast that was on the end table and I was done by the time Gabe came out.

"You got it all out?" I asked, my voice concerned. He gave me a strange look, and I realized maybe he hadn't been throwing up.

"Yeah… Hey lets go." He maneuvered has way through the obstacle course of furniture, and was out the door in no time.

"He seems eager to get this over with. I can't blame him though, I am too. I have to meet up with Vadin, anyway. You want to come with us?" Sabana thought this over for a minute.

"Vadin is the cute one, right? I'm coming with." She grinned and we made our way outside, to where Vadin already waited.

"You guys are late again! Lets go!" Vadin calls out to us as soon as we step out of our house. Sabana giggles and I roll my eyes.

"Well then why are you still standing there? Lets go!"

OoOoO

We all make our way to the 15's section. We get there just before they start the treaty of treason, which meant we stood there for about 10 minutes while they gave speeches before and after it.

Afterwards, the mayor called our escort to the stage.

"Lets welcome, Misty Vernes!" He calls. A girl with short pixie style blue hair and large yellow eye steps onto stage with a faraway look in her eye.

"Ladies first." She sings, not in the excited way as some of our old escorts did, but in the soft way. She walked her way over to the girls' bowel and pulls out a name.

"Mimi Lee?" Her voice is questioning, and we all stood for a minute waiting. Finally a girl takes a couple steps towards the stage.

"I volunteer!" called a girl. She stepped onto the stage calmly and bravely, her eyes staring off into the camera.

"I'm Lilly Collins, I volunteer." She told Misty. Her face is now hard and strong, she looks determined.

"Well ok." Misty giggles, but it's obviously fake. She isn't like a lot of capitol people.

"And now the boys." She is back to her singsong voice again as she walks over to the boys' bowel and takes a slip.

"Zaccai Decks!" She calls. I frown. How was I picked? I had only 3 tesserae! Nothing more! That's nothing compared to everyone else here!

I take a deep breath and put on a cocky smile as I walk up.

I shake her hand as soon as I am up there, and I am pretty sure I cut off her circulation. My hand squeezed hers so tight out of nervousness.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Eight, Lilly and Zaccai! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Sabana holds Gabe against her, as if afraid he will run away to the games if she lets go, and my other brother, Babar, stands next to them.

"Zaccai! You can't go! Someone should have volunteered! You don't deserve this!" Tears are falling down her face, and I wipe them away. I felt numb; I didn't feel like I was about to go to the games. I didn't feel like I was about to go anywhere, but home.

"Its alright guys, I will make it home okay? Just calm down, please." My voice is soft but monotone. I'm sure they can hear that. I feel like I am in denial.

"As long as you make it back ok?" This is the first thing I have heard from Barbar all day. I nod.

Gabe and Barbar leave, leaving me alone with Sabana.

"I wish… I could have volunteered." Her brown eyes are filled with tears left unwept, and I hate myself for getting picked.

"I'm glad you couldn't." She nods and leaves the room, and I deny the rest of my visitors. I cant take seeing anyone else cry.

**A/N – Not my best. I know. I haven't updated in a while either. But, I have had writers block. But I'm kind of over it now, and typing. I'm also busy. So yeah :p**

**Reviews? I love them. And then you will get a pony. But you have to wait an hour for the pony. It needs to ship.**


	17. D9 Intelligent Child

_**Samira Parsa**_

_**District 9**_

My wavy dark hair fell behind my back as my equally dark eyes squinted at my reflection. I felt so stupid, getting dressed up for something like this. I play with the black belt around my waist anyway, then proceed to admire my one shouldered dress. Its white, and stops just above the knees. I love it, which is strange because I don't usually care much for clothes. Well, for pretty clothes at least.

I feel bad, because I am about to go into my families first reaping. Next is Layla, but I'm the first. I can imagine how sad my family will be, but I'm sure I wont be picked. After all, we are pretty wealthy. Apparently, a long time ago when it still existed, my family moved from Persia to here. I wonder if Persia still exists and they aren't telling us. Knowing the capitol, it does.

That's not why we are rich though, we are rich because they brought over the clothes shop with them, where they also cut hair, which my mother now runs. My dad then runs a butcher shop, which means we get a pretty good amount of money running into the family. This also means that I will take either one of the shops, and my sister Layla will take the other, that is, if my parents don't have more kids.

I slipped on my favorite black boots, and clipped back my bangs. A lot of my friends would be putting on makeup right now, seeing we are in that point of life where we discover makeup, but I don't have too. My cheeks are naturally rosy, along with my lips. My lashes are also naturally thick, dark, and long. My mom tells me many people would kill for my looks, and I tell her no one should want to kill for this. I would never be able to kill someone like that.

I make my way downstairs, my black boots make a soft patter as I do. My mom has already made pancakes, something that many families aren't able to get. I suppose we are lucky. I also think people should work harder.

"Thanks mom!" I say before taking a bite. I should have guessed it would be burnt, but its better to know late then never. "Yum, this is good." I say with a hint of sarcasm, but not enough that she would pick up on it. I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Hey, will you bring Layla along with you to the reaping? Your father and I will be a little late. We have to clean up." She gestures to the single plate I forgot to pick up, and I nod. I know she is scared for today, because neither of us have ever been in the reaping before. And now it was my turn. To be fair, I was scared too. A little. Not that I would admit it, though.

I slowly made my way out, with Layla following closely behind. Her dress was black, and I couldn't help but feel my mom had put her in it. Were they really that sad about me being in the reaping? I had one slip, that's all. One.

OoOoO

I waited for my parents to come so that I could leave Layla, who was obviously nervous. As soon as they came, I waved and made my way to the 12's after she waved her hand. As soon as I stepped in, I saw that my family weren't the only nervous ones. Most of the 12's had frightened looks on there faces, except for a few.

I'm hoping I'm one of the strong looking ones.

I'm a little late, because I had to wait for my parents, which means that they are almost done with the speeches.

"Now let us welcome Sierra Royce!" Sierra, our escort, walks out with a cheerful smile on her face. Her hair is red and elbow-length, and she has on white sunglasses with a white sundress. She looks cool, but that's not really a way to dress up for the reapings.

"Ladies first!" She says excitedly, skipping over to the girls bowel. I cross my fingers and squeeze my eyes tight, hoping it won't be me.

"Samira Parsa! Come on up, everyone, lets give Samira some applause." I widen my brown eyes as I walk over to the stage. Sierra is a nice escort, and I know I couldn't have asked for a more normal one, but what does that help during the games?

My shoes make a soft noise as I walk onstage, which is pretty much the opposite of how I feel. I can hear Layla crying in the crowd, unless its my mom. My dads crying s louder, not that I hear it often.

"Any volunteers?" She asks out, and I lift my eyes to look out. No one volunteers, not that I thought anyone would. They think I'm doomed, but I'm not. I will live.

"Okay! Now the boys!" Sierra makes her way over to the boys bowel, and I hope I'm not stuck with someone to bad this year.

"Keiran Linx!" She calls out, and I hear a nervous laugh from the crowd, and after a few moments an amused looking boy comes forward. But I can see in his eyes he isn't so amused.

The escort has us shake hands, and I smile a bit before turning to the crowd.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Nine, Samira and Keiran! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

My friends come to see my first. I feel like, out of all of them, I am the strongest.

If you were to be standing outside the room right now, you would defenitly become sad. Ariana, Erin, Tori, and Abby can't stop crying, and Abby, my… well most shallow friend, keeps complaining about her makeup running.

"You guys, I will make it back ok? I promise. I'm strong. Okay?" I look to each of them, and I can tell only a few of them believe me. Abby obviously doesn't though, even if shes still complaining on her makeup running. I think she is just trying to cover it up.

"Promise Samira? Promise, we need you." Ariana is looking me in the eyes, her bright blue ones telling me that I _need _to come back.

"I promise." I say, right before they are escorted out.

Mom, Dad, and Layla are next. Layla has already changed, and her mustard-yellow shirt is full of tears.

"Samira! I'm so sorry! I don't… I'm sorry… I'll miss you and I'll watch you. We will sponsor you!" My mothers eyes were wide with sadness, and tears streaked down her face.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll come back. And I'm sure Layla." I could hear Layla's soft crying, and turned around to hug her. She sucked in the tears and hugged back, and I was thankful for her being strong.

My father shook his head and pulled a necklace from his neck. My eyes went wide yet again, because I hadn't seen him without that once. He muttered something quietly to it, before throwing it at me and leaving,

I just stare at it. _A prayer_ my mind told me, but I pushed it away. I needed to get to the train.

OoOoO

**Luna Night**

**District 6**

I feel mean. I know I'm not doing the best, but whenever I think of these stupid games I think of my dad. My dad burning me, my dad punching me, my dad getting the knife.

My dad being taken away for a public whipping to the death, and the whole family watching.

Me enjoying watching him die.

So a lot of the time I spend staring forward, my anger-filled purple eyes glued to an invisible point across the train. But then I decide to make some alliances.

I search the train for some kind of worthy alliance, and decide I could just talk to the people next to me.

"Roseabella!" I say, and the girl next me turns her head to look, tilting it a bit.

"Luna." She replies. Her voice sounds kind of strained, as if she doesn't want to be here. Of course she doesn't.

"Um…" I honestly don't know what to say to her. I'm not that great at talking to them, especially when I don't know what they are like. "What do you think of everyone here so far?"

She pauses for a minute to think, and then proceeds to speak. "That Avian guys kinda cute." She points to Avian, Lilly, and Jay, who had moved over to another group of three. "And so is the other guy. Not Jay, hes kind of…" She pauses to roll her eyes, then laughs.

I continue on what I think of some, cutting her short. "Careers." I state simply, pointing to what was now a group of 4 girls and 4 boys. She nods in agreement.

"Lets make our own alliance." Rosabella states, and then her eyes are searching the train for good people to invite into the alliance. "I've got Jay in. He would be good for a… Distraction. Why don't we go ask the people getting on?" She gestures toward the pair from 9. The girl looks about twelve, but I could easily be mistaken.

We step over, our heels making annoying clacking sounds on the ground as we do. Our feet stop right in front of them, and Roseabella smiles.

"Hey. I'm Roseabella, from 3. Luna Night here is from 6. What are your names?" Her smile is contagous, and soon I am smiling too. For real smiling.

"Samira Parsa. I'm from 9. Obviously." The girls voice was a bit quiet, but we all shook hands anyway.

"Keiran Linx." Said the boy. "From 5, you know. Where are you from? Your pretty cute." He had a bit of a smile on his face as he walks past me, and I resist the urge to slap him. It wasn't alowwed.

He walks over to the other group, and I find myself already despising him. He is the kind of person I absolutely despise. I turn my attention back to Samira.

Her and Roseabella are having a pretty intresting looking conversation, but, being in this now wonderful mood, I butt in.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have just been reminded by that wonderful guy over there, this is the hunger games. Samira, how about you be in our alliance?" Samira hesitates a moment before nodding. "Smart." I say.

**A/N – I'm so sorry! I finally figured out how to get rid of my writers block though (:**

**So, heres what I want to ask you. Besides your own character please, whose PoV would you like the next train part to be? Because I'm going to have a train chapter next chapter too. I may do two PoV's, who knows? It should be up in 2 or 3 days, ok? I started adding up some points, so here are the first 3 people Ive gotten - **

**Fananddiggyaremine-3**

**Sherry Lee – 5**

**Only Cady Maddox**** – 3**


	18. D9 Vulnerable Joker

_**Keiran Linx**_

_**District 9**_

My grass colored eyes opened slowly, and I let out a groan. It was reaping day. Even after just opening my eyes, I know that.

As much as I pretend I am completely fine with the games, they scare me. A lot, actually. A lot of things do, but I don't like people thinking I'm vulnerable. So I cover it up with pranks and jokes, hoping no one will see through my act.

I stood up with a sigh, rubbing my dark hair, which only made it messier. I grabbed my best dress pants and slipped them on, next going for an ironed white shirt that I own. Altogether I looked well put together. If only that were the case.

I sat down and pulled a book from the shelf, trying to waste away the time until I would go to the reaping. That was the only choice besides going downstairs by my family, which I really didn't want to do.

"Keiran!" A voice calls from downstairs. My head flips out from the book, causing its mess to become even messier. I fold over the corner as the person, my mother, calls again. "Your friends here!"

I smile to myself and head down the stairs, slipping on my shoes once I get to their keeping place by the door. I open the door as I'm slipping on the black dress shoes, and grin at Shayna, a good friend of mine.

"Excited?" She asked, a forced smile on her face. I not yet again how much worse she is at faking it then me.

"The most. The only way to be more excited was if I actually got _picked_." She slapped me and I laughed a bit, but not for real. Fnally getting my other shoe on.

"Don't talk like that. Lets go." She pulled me out the door, and I elbowed her off of me, earning myself a giggle. I kind of wished I could have had a guy come instead. Every time I do anything with a girl they take it as me flirting.

"Fine. I'll go quietly. But I won't like it." My voice made it sound like I was just joking around a bit, but I was serious. I didn't like it. Who did?

OoOoO

I dropped Shayna off at the 15's, then made my way over to the 16's. I saw my family in the crowd of of people, but I didn't really care. Everyone else wasn't elligable, until next year when Tammy would be entered. Lia was already out, so I didn't have to worry about her.

"Keiran!" I look over to see Lyam, my best friend, coming over. He's wearing the same clothes hes worn for about 3 years, because he has barely grown and his family is pretty poor. In all, they make him look like a little kid.

"Hey Lyam. We should go play in the park after this. I heard theres a new swing." I smiled a bit, and he grinned before punching me a bit in the arm.

"Shut up, they are doing the speeches." I could tell he didn't really care about speeches, but we listened anyway.

"Now let us welcome Sierra Royce!" Sierra, our escort, walked out with a cheerful smile on her face, as soon as the speeches are over. Her hair was red and elbow-length, and she had on white sunglasses with a white sundress.

"Ladies first!" She said excitedly, skipping over to the girls bowel. I wait impatiently, wanting to just get this over and hoping no one I know gets picked.

"Samira Parsa! Come on up, everyone, lets give Samira some applause." I watched as a girl walked from the crowd, her shoes making soft noises as she did. There was crying from the crowd, and I felt terrible for being happy no one I know got picked.

"Any volunteers?" She asked out, and I looked around. No one volunteered, not that I thought anyone would. We live in District 9. No one ever volunteers.

"Okay! Now the boys!" Sierra made her way over to the boys bowel, and I hoped desperately that it wouldn't be me.

"Keiran Linx!" She called out, and my grass colored eyes widened. I stayed still for a few moments, until Lyam nudged me and I let out a nervous laugh. After a few moments I finally made my way up, with what I hoped was an amused look on my face. I could only hope.

I shook hands with Samira, before I turned to the crowd. No one clapped.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Nine, Samira and Keiran! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

Welcome to The Hunger Games.

OoOoO

First up came a bunch of my not so real friends. This included Shayna and Lyam, even. As much as I hated to admit it, they bored me. After one or two, I realized all they would do was cry.

Next my family all came in at once. We didn't say much, but I could tell that Tammy was sad. She looked about to burst into tears. I hated that. She shouldn't be sad about me leaving, we never cared much about eachother before.

After they left I realized I brought nothing with me. My hand went to the wristband I wore on my other hand, and I knew that's what I would take, only because I didn't care about anything else enough to bring it.

I sighed and made my way to the train, more nervous then I thought I would ever be.

**Lilly Collins**

**District 8**

Jesse, Nan, Jay, Avian, Rikki, Keiran, Me. Maybe Jack too. He is still standing alone on the wall, sad because no one likes the gems on his butt. I actually like his pants, but not on him. They are girl pants after all. But anyways, that was our alliance so far. I was kind of scared by the fact I wouldn't mind killing them all.

I shrug off the thought and continue the discussion I'm having with the others.

"I just don't get it at all. _When _do we get food?" I sound whiny, but I haven't had food since last night, seeing as all I had this morning was my brothers OJ. And they didn't give us lunch! I have never gone this long without food.

Ever.

"Whenever you shut your mouth!" Keiran glares at me, and I can tell then that I'm annyoying them all. He doesn't seem like the type to get annoyed easy, but I glare back anyway.

"I will not be silenced!" I say, but it comes out a lot weaker then I meant for it. He just rolls his green eyes and goes back to the actual conversation.

"Your district partner looks weak. Young. I know not to judge by size, of corse. I mean look at me. But…" Nan trails off, leaning against the wall of the train.

"Your district partner looks weak too." I commented. I knew it was a lie, but I wasnted to back up Keiran's district partner. He seemed mad at me so I wanted to be nice. Not that it matters, everyone is always mad at me.

It seemed like this had an affect on Nan. She turned her face away. "Shut up. He is nice."

"He's hanging with the careers, Nan. He doesn't seem so nice." Rikki points out, and Nan frowns.

"Leave him alone!" She yells, not loudly, but loud enough. It's the first time I heard her yell. She stomps away, over to the careers.

"Wow. We haven't even gotten to Capitol yet." I comment, with a nervous laugh.

_**A/n – So, heres the sponser points I got so far (: -**_

_**Fananddiggyaremine - 4**_

_**Sherry Lee – 5**_

_**Only Cady Maddox – 3**_

_**The Falling Stars – 1**_

_**Rainfeather79 – 15**_

_**Girl On Fire Lillibet Norris**__** – 2**_

_**Twirlgirl821 – 1**_

_**CloudyNK – 13**_

_**NiceCareer – 4**_

_**Technicolor Princess – 3**_

_**Turq8 – 7**_

_**TwilightMoonSparkle – 10**_

_**Webgrll1 – 9**_

_**Kenelle – 7**_

_**Silken-Winged-Angel – 1**_

_**07X-Reflectional – 1**_

_**sgordon8 – 8**_

_**1puppyluv – 9**_

_**MegsP – 1**_

_**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe – 1**_

_**Deesta – 3**_

_**Flakky child of flippy – 2**_

_**So, keep reviewing (: And yeah (: If you think that I got it wrong just tell me! District 10 next! **_

_**You guys get pepperoni pizza!**_

_**If you don't like the pepperoni pick it off hehe**_

_**~Only**_


	19. D10 Little Angel

_**Melody Kres**_

_**District 10**_

I wake up with a sigh. My eyes are still shut, and I don't want to open them. I'm scared to death, it is reaping day after all. But I know I have to, especially when my mother calls me from downstairs.

"Melody! Wake up honey, it's reaping day!" My eyes clamp shut tighter as she says this, but my muscles relax from the little ball I fell asleep in. I push the light green sheets off me, and open my eyes once I am sitting on the bed. The large window on the other side of the room makes sure its filled with light, so I don't bother to flip the switch on the other side of my room.

I walk sleepily over to my closet, and pull out my reaping outfit. It's a woven grass skirt, with a woven grass top, and a pair of brown dress sandals, which used to be my moms. I pull my light blonde hair, which has a bit of a red tint in it, back into to braids. It's my usual style, not necessarily something special for the reaping.

I bounce downstairs, my pigtails flying up and then hitting me softly again on the back. Finally I reach the last step, and proceed to the kitchen. My mom is standing over the oven, making eggs from our chicken, creatively named Marie. We have other farm animals, seeing as we live on a small ranch, but Marie is the only animal we use for our own food. She is also one of our last two chickens, which are both girls. We used to have the ranch overrun by those chickens, but when the last male died we were left with them. Otherwise we just have cows, which it is my job to help with. Not that I mind though – it's an easy job.

"Melody!" My mother sings, but it wavers just a little. It's my first reaping, after all. But I only have 2 slips. One for me, one tesserae. How bad can it be? Other families have so many more. I have 2. "Here is an egg for you, which you can thank Marie for." She hands me a plate with the egg, and I take a small bite.

"Thanks mom, and thanks Marie!" I call out to the chicken, which squawks from outside the window. I smile as I take the last bite of egg, and hear a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yell, knowing its Anna. Her and I have known each other pretty much since birth, and with all the time she is here we are practically sisters.

Sure enough, as soon as I open the door I can see Anna's brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Tell your mom to hurry up!" She practically scolds. "The reaping is in 10 minutes. You know if we aren't at least 5 minutes early we get stuck by people we don't know!"

I smile at Anna, and feel a stab of envy that goes away just as quickly. She was born a month after me, so she isn't 12 yet. She gets another year to live.

"Mom, are you done with your eggs?" She doesn't answer, and instead meets us at the door. Somehow between now and before, she had put her hair in a bun. "Elegant." I note, as we all make our way there.

OoOoO

I walk quietly over to the 12's, and, seeing as it took us bout ten minutes to get there, I'm stuck by people I don't know. I end up waiting silently and patiently for the Mayor to go through the speeches.

"And now welcome, Alex Ramondo!" A tall, pale, blue haired guy comes out, a smile on his equally blue lips.

"Hello District 10! Lets pick our tributes! Ladies First!" Alex's hand dives into the bowel, until his fingers finally find a slip of paper.

Please don't let it be me… Please…

"Melody Kres!" Alex yells.

I hear a scream, and everything around me becomes a blur. Its like I'm there, but at the same time I'm not. I feel myself hit something, but I don't notice what. I don't care.

Then it all goes black.

**Wes Demeryi**

**District 5**

I sigh as the careers continue their hushed conversations and plans. If I had known they were careers, I wouldn't have come over. I don't really want to be a career

"It would be so much better if we knew the arena plans." Eve complains. Coming from her though, it doesn't sound like complaining. She just is so happy all the time, I guess. Nothing sounds mean coming from her, I have learned.

"That would ruin it though. Everyone would go and get themselves hidden. No more fun." Ozean shrugs, and I sigh. I haven't actually contributed a single thing to this conversation yet.

"Wes!" A voice calls from beside me. I break out from my daze and look over to see Nan Weatherall's bright red hair, about level to my chin.

"Hey Nan." I smile a bit as I looked down at her. "What's up?"

Nan's eyes were on the ground as she spoke next. "They think your bad because your by the careers. Will you come over there? They won't trust you otherwise." After she spoke, I look to the careers, who hadn't even noticed Nan yet.

"Kay. I'll come over. Lets show 'em what District 5 is made of." I wave to the group I am leaving, who ignore me, then proceeded to walk over to the group Nan had come from.

_**A/N I wanted to write more, but until all the tributes are done and I get everyones opinions and stuff on characters/relantionsips/alliances I don't have much more to do. So, I'm debating on whose PoV next chapter. Do we want an actual career? Do we want some other person? Ect. **_

_**Also, to Melody's creator, I added in some stuff okay? Like the chicken Marie? I hope you don't mind. Also, about the passing out nothing, if anyone needs clearing up she didn't have final goodbyes and was just carried to the train.**_

**SPONSOR POINTS~**

_**Fananddiggyaremine - 4**_

_**Sherry Lee – 5**_

_**Only Cady Maddox – 3**_

_**The Falling Stars – 1**_

_**Rainfeather79 – 16 (By the way, yes (: It is 15. Well now 16)**_

_**Girl On Fire Lillibet Norris – 2**_

_**Twirlgirl821 – 1**_

_**CloudyNK – 14**_

_**NiceCareer – 5**_

_**Technicolor Princess – 3**_

_**Turq8 – 7**_

_**TwilightMoonSparkle – 10**_

_**Webgrll1 – 9**_

_**Kenelle – 8**_

_**Silken-Winged-Angel – 2**_

_**07X-Reflectional – 1**_

_**sgordon8 – 9**_

_**1puppyluv – 9**_

_**MegsP – 1**_

_**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe – 1**_

_**Deesta – 4**_

_**Flakky child of flippy – 2**_

_**1 point per review**_

_**2 points for chariot outfits (Im bad at these)**_

_**3 points for arena suggestions**_

_**3 consolation if your tribute dies, 4 if it's in the bloodbath. (Yes I changed this one.)**_

_**If you submit any other idea, depending on what it is you will get points accordingly kk?**_

_**Then the item list -**_

_**small food item, small bottle of water, other small items. - (Like a loaf of bread, a nail file or something for an item I don't know) 2 points.**_

_**Small weapons, knife, dagger, 12 arrows, jug of water, larger food items. - 5 points **_

_**Large weapons, bow and 12 arrows, trident, sword, small medicines, large feast, - 8 points**_

_**life saving medicine and items – 12 points**_

_**No sponsoring your own tribute please (: So yeah! Onto District 10 boy! 7 more chapters left! The reapings will be done in a week! Maybe less if I get the ambition (:**_

_**~Only**_

_**P.S. Sorry bout the long author note.**__**Have a smoothie.**_


	20. D10 Silent Watcher

_**Kameron Vegas**_

_**District 10**_

I wake up with a _thud. _"Ow," I say quietly, as I slowly push my way off the ground. It figures I would fall off the bed in the middle of the night. My family won't be happy that I woke them up, either.

I sigh as I stand up completely, taking a peek at the clock._**6:00 A.M. **_Well, at least it isn't that early. I shuffle over to my dresser, as I listen to doors opening in the rooms around me. I in turn pull open the dresser next to me, then pull out my nicest pair of pants, which are really just nice jeans. Next I grab a long-sleeved white button down, and pull them both on.

Next I grab a pair of black tennis, which I got because I didn't want to waste money on getting dress ones for once a year. These are a bit trickier to get on – they are getting a bit small.

The last thing I grab is a bracelet, which I slide under my sleeve. It says the word _Laylee _on it, which is my mother's name. Was, my mothers name, before she died. But that was years ago – 4 exactly. I should forget about her, stop being sad. But I am not as close to the rest of my family as I was to mom.

She died from depression. We are pretty sure she committed suicide, but no one knows. She was depressed because she had to marry my dad, who beat her even though she loved him, because he didn't love her.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, causing my dark brown hair to fly around my forehead, finally landing in front of my emerald eyes. I push it out of the way, and make my way out of my room, then down the hall, where I finally stop in the kitchen. No one is up yet, so I decide to just have some buttered bread.

As I make it, my dog Layla comes over, and tries to lean onto my leg. When I move it, she falls over onto the ground. "Sorry Layla." I mutter, and then put my piece of bread down. I help her back up, and cringe at the fact that her name – Layla – sounds so much like Laylee. For the second time today, I shake it out of my head, and proceed to eat my bread. As I do, my dad comes down the hall.

"Hey kid." Hey says to me, as he continued to grab his own piece of bread and put it in the toaster, as long as another piece for Kassie. "It's the reaping today." It bugs me how he says this like its no big deal, like no one could possibly be hurt because of it. But we both know that at least one, if not both of the tributes, won't be coming home.

"Yeah." Is all I say, which is fine, because Kassie and her happy self comes out right then, proceeding to grab her toast and eat it, all in about 30 seconds.

Dad ignores me and turns to Kassie. "Hungry much?" He makes his way to the door, Kassie following behind him. "Coming?" He calls to me, and I follow slowly behind him.

OoOoO

I make my way over to the 14's, alone. I, unlike others, don't have any friends to stand by. I suppose it may be because I'm to quiet.

I wait patiently through everything the Mayor says, and my attention doesn't peak until he introduces the escort.

"And now welcome, Alex Ramondo!" A tall, pale, blue haired man comes out, his also blue lips curved into a smile.

"Hello District 10! Lets pick our tributes! Ladies First!" Alex goes for the bowel, and I wonder who will die this year. I don't have to worry about Kassie until next year, so I don't have anyone I care about in there.

"Melody Kres!" Alex yells into the crowd.

No one answers, but there is a scream, then a thud. My emerald eyes go to the 12's, where people are backing away from a girl. The peacekeepers go over to get her, and they actually _bring her up there _and hand her to Alex. He holds up the little girl, and I notice his blue nails.

"Any volunteers for the young lady?" Alex calls, which is followed by silence. "Well, the boys the!" He carried Melody with him, and I was shocked. Couldn't they just take her to the train? Surely…?

"Kameron Vegas?" My eyes blink as I look at the stage, and all I can think about as I walk up are two things. One, I had missed them pulling out the name. Two, it was better me dying then anyone else here. I have nothing to live for.

We don't shake hands, because obviously Melody can't.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Ten, Melody and Kameron! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Kassie comes in with tears running down her face, and as soon as I take a few steps toward her she clamps onto me.

"Kameron! Don't die! Please! I need you!" Her tears leave a stain on my white shirt, but I don't mind. I hug her back, feeling terrible for getting picked. But I already went through this – it could have been someone with a future ahead of them.

After about ten minutes the peacekeepers finally come in, and pry Kassie off my. She soon goes into hysterics, but they are unfazed and take her anyway.

And then no one comes. No friends, not even my dad. No one.

**Melody Kres**

**District 10**

When I open my eyes, I'm on a train. "Wha-?" I start to say, before I notice a boy next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask, as I push myself up. He turns his head so he is facing me.

Hey hesitates a bit before speaking, which is a little quieter then I had expected. "I'm Kameron Vegas. Your district partner." He hesitates again before continuing. "I figured I would stay here by you and wait for you to wake up. No one I want to talk to here, anyway."

I twist my braid around my finger, and look up at him. "What happened?"

"You passed out." He answers simply.

I sigh and let myself slide back down the wall of the train. I figured that much.

I didn't even get a final goodbye.

_**A/N – Waddo you think? Onto District 11 guys! These may be getting shorter, I apologize! But I really just want them done so I can plan everything out. I'm not the only one right? Maybe I will get 11 done tomorrow. I might even try to get another in tonight.**_

_**I'm making up for when I died for a while.**_

_**How about a bowl of strawberry Ice Cream?**_


	21. D11 Observant Winner

_**Kaylee Darkblade**_

_**District 11**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I frown and turn over, letting my hand slap the snooze button on the clock. "Thank you." I mumble into my pillow, my bright green eyes still closed. I didn't have the effort to wake up today.

"Aaaroonn!" I hear my little sister, Leita, yell from the hallway. I groan and finally open my eyes again, just in time to see Leita standing by the door.

"He took my blanket. I was sleeping, and he just _took it! _Woke me up!" I smile brightly at my 7-year-old sister, who is going to be just like me someday. I can feel it.

"Well, go get it back! Make him pay for waking you up Leita!" She laughs in return and runs back out the hall, chasing after her twin, Aaron.

I grab the golden-colored handle and push my door shut behind her, and then make my way to the closet. My slightly tanned hand searched through the closet, finally pulling out a strapless dark green dress.

I pull it on, letting it fall to my knees, then make my way over to the mirror. I love how it goes well with my curly plantinum blond hair, but I pay almost no attention to that. Something was missing…

My lips curve into a smile as I reach over to the place I keep all my necklaces and scarves, on hooks in the wall. I pull off a light green one that matches my bright green eyes.

Perfect.

Happily I grab one more thing from the hooks. Its not a necklace, but I keep it there anyone. Its really a leather cord, with a wooden flower charm. On my 13th birthday my dad gave it to me, and now I still wear it.

I tie it around my wrist, then proceed to make to make my way out to the table, where my family is eating. This morning we are having pancakes, apparently.

Leita and Aaron are instead playing tug-a-war with her blankets, Mark, Mom, and Dad are eating the pancakes, and Ebony is making more. I go over to eat some pancakes, saying thanks to Ebony on my way before I sit in a dark wooden chair.

"The reaping's today, eh?" My brother comments. Her doesn't really care about the reaping, seeing as he has been safe from them for two years.

"Kaylee won't get picked. She didn't take any tesserae, because we don't need the money. Ebony here took care of that when she won," My mother glares at him, and I resist the urge to laugh.

"Thanks Ebony!" I call over to her, then find out my calling to her wasn't necessary, she had finished with the pancakes – burnt pancakes, actually – and had brought them over.

"I tried." She muttered, as she stuck her fork into one of them.

I laugh and roll my eyes, proceeding to stand. "I should probably go get Melody for the reaping. I'll see you guys when its over!" I smile and head out the door, then continue to Melody's, my best friends, house down the street.

I knock on the door, and here yelling inside. "Someone answer it!" I'm trying to take care of the baby!" "Fine!" "No I will!" Which results in stomping and the door slamming open.

"Oh hey Kaylee! Thanks for coming early. All the tensions got my family stressed. Very stressed." I nod in agreement, although my family isn't stressed at all, then she drags my away to the reaping.

OoOoO

When Melody and I arrive at the reaping, it is already started. We have to sneak and push through the crowd, until we finally stop in the 17's, right when the Mayor introduces the escort.

"Welcome Memel Miri." The mayors voice holds no excitement, and instead he just sighs and goes out of the way if Memel. Memel has a fluffy and puffy mess of green hair, which I really hope is a wig. Her eyes are completely white besides the pupil, which I really hope are contacts. She looks so different from last year.

"Hellooo District 11! How are the fields coming along? Good? Well, ladies first!" Her voice is cheerful as she skips over to the girls bowel, and I decide I don't like her. But I don't actually know her – I just hate how she is so happy about picking the names.

"Congrats too… Kaylee Darkblade!" My green eyes widen, and I hear Melody gasp beside as I calmly walk forward. I stand on the stage, just waiting for her to get it over with so I can get off of the stage. Everyone is looking at me.

"Hey Kaylee! Lets do the boys?" She takes the few steps to the boys bowel, and pulls out another slip, causing my to wonder who I am with.

"Jayce Teasel!" Memel calls out, and after a few moments a boy walks up, his head slightly down – enough for his hair to cover his eyes. He looks like he doesn't want to be here – which I'm sure he doesn't, neither do I, - but it looks a lot more revealed on him.

Memel forces us to shake hands, then smiles brightly, and I notice that her breath smells like candy and she has a yellow tooth. Intresting.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Eleven, Kaylee and Jayce! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

First up are my parents. My mom spends the whole time crying and apologizing, and my dad spent the whole time trying to be tough. He cried a little bit, but they weren't full out sobs like my mother.

I'll have to thank him for that when I come back.

Next are my siblings. Leita comes over and hugs me, and Aaron tries to be like Mark – strong, tough, and holding onto his shred of man pride. Ebony looks deep in thought.

"Kaylee! Please come back! Please be good! I know you can win!" Leita cries, hugging me tighter. I smile down at her, but she is crying to much to notice.

"I'll do fine Leita. Promise, okay?" She nods, and I turn to face someone else.

"Mark. Your really not going to say goodbye?" I raise my eyebrows at my brothers still figure, and he looks to the ground.

"Goodbye." He mutters, leaving the room. I sigh, and turn to Aaron.

"Aaron, you be nice to Leita while I'm gone okay?" Her nods in agreement, and finally breaks down, coming to hug me like Leita. I let him.

This just leaves Ebony. With a deep sigh, she comes close enough to whisper into my ear.

"Listen to your mentor, and don't trust anyone." I nod in agreement, and the peacekeepers make them leave.

Now, I go to the train, where I meet everyone I will have to kill.

Ozean Agua District 2

I watch Wes leave and shake my head. He doesn't know how much safer he could have been if he had just stayed with us careers! I sigh and return to the conversation the others are having.

"Can you believe the pair from four? They ditched for those _losers _over there. They realize they are just making death come faster and more painfully, right?" Misty eyes were glued to the group, and I had to agree. If they would have allied with us they wouldn't be dead so fast.

Personally, I wanted to be the one to kill them. Everyone had apparently decided they were better then us this quell.

"We aren't recruiting." I state, but it sounds harsher then I mean for it to sound. "None of them are good enough for us."

Lux nods in agreement. "Lets just keep it the way it is?"

"Sounds good!" Eve's happy voice pipes in.

I look around and see a guy standing in the corner. "Maybe just him?" Rainy asks, as if reading my mind. "He looks lonely." Eve laughs and hops over there herself, dragging him over after they say a few things.

"Its Zaccai!" She says happily.

_**A/N Andd I am fixing the sponsor points a bit.**_

_**Fananddiggyaremine - 4**_

_**Sherry Lee – 5**_

_**Only Cady Maddox – 3**_

_**The Falling Stars – 1**_

_**Rainfeather79 – 17 **_

_**Girl On Fire Lillibet Norris – 5**_

_**Twirlgirl821 – 2**_

_**CloudyNK – 20**_

_**NiceCareer – 6**_

_**Technicolor Princess – 4**_

_**Turq8 – 8**_

_**TwilightMoonSparkle – 14**_

_**Webgrll1 – 13**_

_**Kenelle – 9**_

_**Silken-Winged-Angel – 2**_

_**07X-Reflectional – 1**_

_**sgordon8 – 11**_

_**1puppyluv – 10**_

_**MegsP – 1**_

_**SisterOfAnElvenWannabe – 1**_

_**Deesta – 4**_

_**Flakky child of flippy – 2**_

_**Some have a lot of points xD I'm thinking I might have to raise the price of stuff O.o**_

_**Nahh that wouldn't be fair (:**_

_**Okay. Whos PoV next chappy? I did the careers now, soo… **_

_**Well I did a PoV from all the mini groups forming. Should I start over with different PoV from the groups?**_

_**Whelp, heres a donut! Hoping to get Jayce up today (:**_

_**Maybe Sage?**_

_**But don't hold your breath for Sage. Also, from now on sonsor points will be going on my profile. Along with outfits for some people if they gave links. Kayy thankies!**_

_**One last note – I don't know if I had Zaccai somwer else. I didn't remember and I didn't find anything. So he was in the corner. Kay?**_

_**~Only is hoping for shorter author notes from now on.**_


	22. D11 Quiet Care

_**Jayce Teasel**_

_**District 11**_

I blink open my golden brown eyes, and look around the room. I thank god once again, that my parents had been poor before they were whipped to death. If it wasn't for the fact that this house had three rooms in it – the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen – we wouldn't be able to pay for it. Already I take about a million tesserae, work in the orchards, and gather food.

It was good for me when I became twelve, unlike the horror it brought for others. Of course I was brought horror too, but it meant we kept the house. I had been using my parent's old money before that, and convincing everyone I loved with a non-existent aunt, but I was almost out of money. After a talk with the mayor, who talked with president Snow, I was allowed to keep the house for a certain amount of tesserae. I took more though, because I needed food too. With this in mind, at the age 13 my name is in around 50 times.

"Rosanna," I whisper, and her eyes – identically colored to mine – blink open, proving she had been awake also, just thinking. "We need to get ready for the reaping."

"Its not for _hours_!" She complains, hiding her face in her pillow. I smile and step over to the dresser we share, opening one of my drawers.

"Okay, you can get ready later. I'm going to be prepared. And I'm changing in the bathroom." I add the last part because I don't like the idea of changing in front of my sister. Or anyone, at that. I can tell Rosanna wouldn't like it either.

I pull out my darkened gray shirt and a pair of worn black pants, something I actually wear to school pretty often, and head off to the bathroom. I pull on the shirt, then the pants, then make my way back over to the room me and Rosanna share.

I tap lightly on the door, not wanting to intrude on her changing.

"Jayce don't come in!" Rosanna's voice is pleading as she yells this to me, and I can't help but laugh a little as I make my way to the empty kitchen, trying to see if I can find anything in the cupboards to eat.

As I check the last cupboard, Rosanna comes out of the room. "How do I look?" She asks, spinning around in her dark green dress It actually was a dress of my friend Mallory's when she was Rosanna's age, but she had long since grown out of it and had no use for it. Therefore it became Rosanna's.

"You look great Rosanna," I say quietly, sighing afterwards because we have no food. "Think you can go without breakfast?"

She nods her head, and then there is a knock on the door. As quickly as she was standing there spinning, she is answering it. "Hey Mallory!" She says as the visitor, otherwise known as Mallory Clearwater, walks in.

"Hey," She smiles at us both as she comes over, and pulls out three apples. "I saved them for us. Don't take the one with the bite. Its mine." She nods her head at the apple, because her hands are too full to point.

"Lets go!" Rosanna says gleefully, and Mallory and I laugh.

"I thought the reaping wasn't for hours?" Rosanna frowns for a minute because of this, but her smile is soon back.

"We can still go! We will stop places along the way!" She grins as if this is the best plan ever, and the three of us leave.

OoOoO

It hurts me to leave Rosanna alone, but I can't risk the peacekeepers being mad. I have seen them when they are angry, which causes me to drop her off by all the other people who aren't eligible. She quickly finds Mallory's family, who treat us like we are part of the family, and stays by them.

Mallory and I make our way to the 13's, and wait patiently for the reapings to begin. I pray that Mallory wont be called, and I somehow have a feeling she is praying the same for me.

After many tiring speeches, the mayor finally introduces our escort.

"Welcome Memel Miri." The mayor sounds anything but happy about this. His voice is sad and boring, and he steps slowly out of Memel's way. Memel has a big mess of green hair, which is most likely a wig. Her eyes are completely white besides the pupil, which I am sure is either surgery or contacts. She looks different from last years Barbie-styled look.

"Hellooo District 11! How are the fields coming along? Good? Well, ladies first!" Her voice is reminds me of Rosana – looking at the bright side and all. I hope she doesn't get picked when she is in the reaping. Memel skips over to the girls' bowel, and pulls out a small slip, the name of this years sacrifice.

"Congrats too… Kaylee Darkblade!" A calm looking girl walks up, but I can see the fear is clear in her eyes. I feel bad for her; I think I had met her before. She seems nice, but at least it isn't Mallory.

"Hey Kaylee! Lets do the boys?" She reaches in the bowel, and I hold my breath, hoping that it isn't me.

"Jayce Teasel!"

I let out my breath and glance at Mallory next to me. She is frozen, and, not wanting her to feel bad about this, I go forward to the stage. I hope Rosanna will be okay while I am gone.

Memel forces us to shake hands, then smiles brightly, which doesn't remind me of my sister anymore.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Eleven, Kaylee and Jayce! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

Rosanna and Mallory come in together, both looking like they are about to cry. As soon as she comes in Rosana pulls me into a hug.

"Promise me that you wont get in trouble and will stay in the treetops. So that you can stay safe and come home to us." She demands as she does this.

"I promise you. I'll come home." She nods and pulls over her headband, then proceeds to put it around my wrist.

"I'll miss you. But I'm not saying goodbye because you aren't going to be gone more then a couple weeks right?" I nod in answer, and she attempts to smile before she leaves.

Mallory comes over to sit by me, and we sit in silence until I speak. "Take care of Rosanna." Is all I say, and she nods in agreement before the peacekeepers kick her out.

**Roseabella Robinson**

**District 3**

That's it. These games are going to ruin me. I knew the second Luna interrupted me.

Because right when she did that, she moved up a spot on the kill list in my head. Yes, I have a kill list. So far, on the top, are the weaker people. I plan on getting them out of the way first, that way I just have to hide and sneak up on the others.

"Lilly!" I yelled over to the blonde haired girl who had left us before. Which, of course, had put her higher up on my kill list.

Lilly turned to hear where her name had been called from, and smiled at me as she walked over.

"Hey Rosie!" She smiled at me, and I frowned at her.

"Don't call me Rosie, Lillian." She continues to smile, and I continue wanting to punch her in the face. But instead, I just put a _+1 _on my imaginary list.

"My name isn't even Lillian." She looks unsure of this, and my frown turns into a mocking smile. She smiles brighter though, obviously not realizing it's mocking.

"You don't want to be with them do you?" I make a vague gesture towards the group she was leaving, and shake my head in fake disappointment. "They are all blood-bath tributes. We aren't though. How about our alliance?" She nods her head excitedly, and takes a few more steps over to Luna and Samira, who are talking about plans in the arena. Luna had calmed down remarkably since before.

Jay, Luna, Samira, Lilly. I've gotten their trust.

4 down, 19 to go.

_**A/N – Review? I love it! And you get a bunny!**_

_**So would you be fooled by Roseabella? Do you think that group I all bloodbath tributes? Do you think Lilly's real name is Lillian?**_

_**Just kidding bout the last one. I got all the ret of the PoV's decided on, until the reaping's are over at least. If you don't want to see them cover up what I have typed next kay?**_

_**Jesse Gale, Kameron Vegas**_

_**Misty Mer, Jacyce Teasal**_

_**Okay, you can look now (: Well, Sage is next! I'm hoping to get the rest in tomorrow, then have a day or two to plan out the plot and get everyones favorite characters and stuff. **_

_**~Only**_


	23. D12 Hidden Nightmare

Sage Nicole Bennett

District 12

I rub my green eyes and yawn, and then proceed to get out of my messy bed. I yawn again as I attempt to make it, then give up after a few seconds, proceeding to get dressed.

I can feel a bit of anger rise up every time I make a mess, which I push back down. I know the limit to when I need to hide, and make sure I can't get out of wherever I go. It's too dangerous then.

I have multiple personality disorder. I have had it ever since I can remember, even before the mayor's wife found my twin, and I when we were one. Knowing me I was probably alone because I had killed my parents.

It's gotten worse though. I killed the doctor; rather, my other personality did, when he gave me the wrong medicine. I refer to her as Shiva – that way I can warn everyone who knows about her, meaning only Haven, by saying Shiva is coming, or something along those lines.

That pretty much explains why I like Shiva hidden.

"Aha!" I exclaim, as I grab a sleeveless yellow shirt, and a light orange jacket. I slip them on, and then my floral print skirt. I look perfect for the reaping today.

I make my way to the mirror hanging on the wall in my room, and go close enough to see the small golden flecks in my eyes. I then back away, this time making sure I can take in my medium length blond hair. My adoptive mom always says it is pretty, but I'm not vain enough to agree. I'm sure Shiva would agree though.

I sigh and slip on a pair of white sandals, and a pretty purple ring, before opening the door to reveal Layla sitting there. Layla is the family pet – even if she is a panther. We were found with her that day when the mayor's wife found us, and we decided to keep her.

I hop downstairs, ready for the reaping. Its dark outside, seeing as they messed up the train schedule for this quell is.

I'm not worried about being picked. Living with the mayor, me and my twin brother, Shawn, have no tesserae whatsoever. This compared to the rest of District 12, makes it very unlikely either of us will be picked.

"Hello Sage!" Theria, my adoptive mom, exclaims. She tosses me a roll, and smiles as I catch it.

"Why hello mother!" I say, through a bite of the roll. As I swallow it I stick out my tongue in disgust. "Needs butter." I state, and then reach over to grab some, along with a knife. I slather on the butter while Theria and I talk about school, clothes, everything but the reaping.

"Like Sage needs more clothes." Shawn laughs as he steps in right while we are talking about more summer clothes. "What we _really need _is a pet fish." Theria and I roll our eyes in unison, and after we are done he rolls his. "It's a good idea." He says, and then leaves with his roll.

"Well, I'm going to go. See you later!" I take the last bite of my roll, and make my way over to Haven's house. She is the only one who knows about Shiva, and also the only one to warn about her.

I knock on the door roughly, and can feel Shiva begin to stir in all the tension in the air. "Just stay." I mutter to myself, as Haven opens the door.

"Stay? I have to go, it's the reaping, you know." She says with a small smile. I just laugh and shake my head.

"I was talking to Shiva." I explain, and she nods in understanding.

"Well then lets go, because I'm not staying." She heads off to the reaping, and I follow after her.

OoOoO

Haven and I walk over to the 16's, where we meet up with my brother. He is tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the speeches to be over.

"Stop." I say, nudging him as I watch my father on the stage, introducing the escort.

"Welcome Jay Trinket!" I watch the pure black haired man walk out, his bright orange eyes widened in excitement. He is Effie Trinkets son, all the way too. He's like her clone.

"Ladies first!" He calls out, and then makes his way over to the girls' bowel. The only thing I can hope is that it isn't Haven, because I know it won't be me. I have no tesserae; she has about 10 or 15.

"Sage Nicole Bennett!" My eyes widen, and I look around me.

It can't be me! It can't! I feel Shiva come up inside me, and I panic. I can't let her take over, especially in front of the entire district. I close my eyes and step forward calmly, trying not to let her take over.

Finally I land on the stage and open them, stopping where I'm supposed to be and staring at the crowd.

"And now the boys!" Jay calls out, then steps over to the boys' bowel, proceeding to pull out a name.

"Carsyn Bennett!" He calls, and I am shocked. What are the odds the person I would have as my partner, would almost have the same name as me? The name sounds familiar, also…

A boy with untidy black hair steps up, and I see where I recognize him from – School. I've seen him around a lot, and he is pretty well known.

Jay forces us to shake hands, and I smile slightly at him. His eyes are to filled with hate to smiles back, which gives me an uneasy feeling.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Twelve, Sage and Carsyn! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

"Sage! You better make it back!" Haven has me wrapped in a hug, and a few tears are running down her pale face. "You can use Shiva to your advantage…" She whispers into my ear.

"I can't do that! I can't control myself when I'm Shiva. It's scary, Haven." I look at the ground, and feels Shiva's presence, which is always there.

"Just do it to get home! I know you will come back! Please!" Havens eyes plead with me, and the peacekeepers come and take her out, letting in my parents instead.

Theria comes over, and pulls me yet again into a hug. She softens my hair, and says nothing.

"You can make it back honey." My father, the mayor, says. "It will all be fine." I notice how business-like his voice is all the time, and let out a heavy sigh.

"I hope so…" My voice wavers, and we continue to stand the way we are, saying assurances and making sure I know I'll come back.

As soon as they leave, I head out to the train, to meet everyone Shiva and I will have to kill.

A/n No train bit, and it's kinda bad, I have writers block. I am writing through it though, and will hopefully get Carsyn up tonight.

_**Sorry about not updating the past two days! I was at a friends, and I can't really update there. But it was funny (: We were at a Sherlock Holmes exhibit, trying to figure out the mystery. We are talking about it, and there are eerie noises in the backround, ect. My friends sister looks around the corner, then says – "Leah! A shadow is over there and its moving!" She turns and looks around the corner, then screams and hides behind me. I look and start laughing, because a man in a suit is stading there, todo the interactive part. My friends is yelling – "Is he real! He looks real!" I'm like that's because he is! And the man is trying not to laugh. It was hilare (:**_

_**Welp, that's my excuse for not updating. Review for an orange with salt on it!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**~Only, A.K.A, The new Sherlock Holmes. Even though, he didn't die, his brother did.**_


	24. D12 Wanted Revenge

**Carsyn Bennet**

**District 12**

Fallon's blue eyes are glued to the Cornucopia. All of a sudden, everyone runs off the platforms and to it. She too runs, grabbing a pack and a knife. With a small 'aha' she runs off into the woods.

As she hides in a tree, red liquid starts to seep from her back. She gasps and turns to look at her back, where a long gash is located. In her panic she falls from the tree, hitting the ground hard.

"Well well. Look who we have here, hmm? A lovely day isn't it." Fallon's fear-filled eyes are now locked onto the smug face of Rain Opali. "You realize now you have to die right? My dear friend Avarice has already maimed you though, a shame, a shame."

Fallon slowly stands, her eyes never leaving Rain's. She holds her knife in front of her, ready to kill her opponent.

"Don't be hurting anyone here Fallon. You don't want too." Rain snatches up the knife from Fallon's shaky grip quite easily, and soon she is literally carving into Fallon, and Fallon's screams echo through the arena.

"No!" I yell, but it is no use. Fallon's too far away to hear.

I wake up like I would any other day, despite the terrible, but true, nightmare. My sheets are on the ground, and I'm freezing. I never understand why my sheets end up on the ground, especially with how cold I always am when I wake up.

I get slowly out of bed, seeing as I am still half asleep and all. I stay there for just a moment, so that I can finish waking up, before walking over to the dresser in my room. It is a white dresser, and was my sisters before she was reaped.

After Fallon's terrible death, I vowed to get revenge on capitol. They took her away, without even a '_sorry we killed your sister!'_ They even keep us locked up in this stupid district.

I take a deep breath to clear my thoughts, and open the white handled door of the dresser. I pull out a white shirt, and slip it on, then look for a pair of pants, finally spotting a faded old pair, which somehow still look decent. I slip those on also,

As I am about to leave the room, I grab two things. One is my sister's necklace, which I slip around my neck before searching for the other item. The other item is a dream catcher my sister made me before she was reaped. I used to have bad dreams, and she wanted to help. She made this for me, for that reason. I stick it in my pocket before heading down the hall.

I only live with my mom and dad now that Fallon is gone, so it gets pretty quiet other then my father's occasional comments and the sizzling of the frying pan. Sometimes its nice though, not that I'll admit that. Instead I just say goodbye and leave to the reaping, where I am sure I won't get picked. After all, there are thousands of slips.

First, I would have to stop at some friends houses. I had hours until the reaping.

OoOoO

I snuck through the District 12 crowd, and finally landed by some of my friends in the 17's section. By the time I get there, everyone is silent and watching Mayor Nicole Bennett.

"Welcome Jay Trinket!" He yells, and I watch Effie Trinket's son walk out, his orange eyes wide in excitement.

"Ladies first!" He calls out, and then makes his way over to the girls' bowel. The first thing I do is hope it isn't Fallon, but then I remember it can't be anyway. Instead I just watch.

"Sage Nicole Bennett!" I watch the mayor's daughter walk up, and instantly feel pity for her. If I were her, I would never have thought I would get picked.

"And now the boys!" Jay calls out, then steps over to the boys' bowel, proceeding to pull out a name, which I hope isn't mine or any of my friends..

"Carsyn Bennett!" I suck in a deep breath as I walk calmly up to the stage. First my sister, now me? Next year it would probably be someone I knew. They were out to get us.

Jay forces us to shake hands, and she smiles a bit at me, which I am too angry to return. I hate the capitol for ruining my family.

"Congratulations to the tributes from District Twelve, Sage and Carsyn! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

I have many people from school come to send me off, two of which confessed their love to me even though I don't know how they even are. At the moment, I honestly don't _care. _I'm to busy thinking of the fact I'm about to be sent off to The Hunger Games!

"You'll be fine Carsyn." My mother says as she walks in, and even though her voice is wavering I try to believe her.

"I'll try." I say with a small smile. "I'll come back, okay?"

She nods and leaves the room, without even a goodbye. I know she only does this because she is about to start crying, and I know for a fact it's the capitols fault.

Next up my dad came in, and he mostly sat in silence, watching me with a sad look on his face. Finally I started to get annoyed.

"Dad?" I ask, not wanting to be mean.

"Do good." He says.

"I will. I promise." A slight smile appears on my face, but it's just to cover the fact I'm also sad. He would never be able to tell the difference though.

"Good. Thank you." He follows my mother out, and I wait to go to the train.

**Jesse Gale**

**District 4**

"So what's it like in 9, Keiran?" Rikki asks. I turn to Keiran as we wait for his reply.

"Oh you know, how it's like everywhere. We shoot animals, don't get to eat them, send them off to Capitol." He shrugs. "You know, the usual."

"Sounds like killing with a spear, except you actually need some kind of aim with a spear." I regret saying the words as soon as they come out, but I cant take them back now.

"You need aim with the weapons we use, too. We can't just shoot and expect to eat a tree for lunch. Although, it would be a good source of protein." Keiran says with a small laugh. I roll my eyes in response.

"You sure? And its _fiber." _I remind him, andRikki looks between the two of us slowly.

"Be nice guys. We aren't allowed to fight, remember?" She says urgently, but I can tell its fake.

"I'm not fighting. Romeo over here is the one yelling at me." Keiran shrugs as he places the blame on me, and I resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"_Romeo? _And for what reason? Am I not allowed to actually like someone here?" I cross my eyes as I wait for whatever smart-ass answer he will come up with next.

"Fine, but when you end up dying doesn't come crying to me." He shrugs and begins to talk to Nan and Wes instead, and I turn to Rikki.

"Don't let him bug you." She gives me a soft smile, and I nod my head in agreement.

"For now." I answer, a small smile on my face.

**A/N – So waddo yah think? Off to the Capitol!**

**I'm trying to come up with ideas on how they find out about the fact that they are going to be in the quell. I think I have an idea, and ill type it up, but it will be an extra, short chapter.**

**But the districts are done (:**

**Your fave character so far? I will update sponsor points after the reapings k?**

**Review!**

**~Only**


	25. Capitol : Controlled

_**Jazmine Cecil**_

_**Capitol Viewer (Not a Tribute)**_

My eyes lock onto the screen as the anthem plays, and President Snow walks forward, getting ready to deliver the long awaited Quell surprise. He had said it wouldn't be revealed until after the reaping, so it must have something to do with the games themselves instead.

A young boy in a white suit follows him, and he proceeds to tell everyone about the Dark Days. I ignore this part, and don't pay attention until he starts to explain the past Quarter Quells.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold and alliance and vote on the tributes who would represent it."

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

"On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest of them cannot overcome the power of the capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from the existing pool of victors." I remember that one – some of the best games yet. It had ended with Katniss Everdeen had won, right after killing Johana, who had gone insane after Finnick had been killed. She had finished off there alliance, and Katniss had killed her and the other tributes left.

Snow takes a letter from the box the white boy is carrying, the letter clearly marked 100. He opens it and reads -

"On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that we can control anything we want, there will be many changes in the games from here on out, the first being that two extra tributes will be reaped, from the capitol itself."

I gasp, and the last thing I see before the world goes black, is President Snows smirking face.

**A/n – Terrible way to put it? Tell me what you think.**

**~Only**


	26. Capitol : Great Escape

_Marticia Mayrod_

_Capitol_

I am calm as the quell is announced. I tune it out, but my family continues to watch, to learn how it will work. I just wish it wasn't so sudden – I could have gotten one of my friends to pick out my clothes. I don't really like doing that kind of stuff.

But I don't tell anyone that, of course. That's more for me to know, and others to _never _find out. Just like the fact getting picked and killed in those games would be all right with me.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready." I tell my family, which is honestly just my mom and dad.

"Ohh! You do that! I know how much you love your clothes!" My mom grins at me, showing her gleaming white teeth. I nod my head and smirk, but say nothing. I really do hate clothes.

I walk up the swirly dark wooden steps, and down the hall, until I get to my room. Inside the walls are the lightest purple – a color that makes me want to barf. With a sigh I pull open the white door to my closet, revealing about a million bright pieces of clothes. These also make me want to barf.

I pull out a short purple dress, with a bit of lace on the bottom, and slip on a pair of orange sandals that have real golden heels. Lastly I put on a golden headband, then make my way over to the mirror.

You would think this wouldn't match at all, and I suppose it doesn't. But I have to throw something in to match the orange spirals around my face.

I make my way over to the bathroom in my room, then get my purple contact ready. Slowly I cover my brown eye with it, then proceed to the other one. One of the things I hate about this, is it gives my a chance to see my slightly tinted pink face up close. I hate it.

With a heavy sigh, I make my way to the full-length mirror in my room, so I can go frown at my…bold appearance.

I do just that, then continue back down the stares, where I go right out the door without saying bye. This isn't unnormal, I do it quite often. I used to do it to sneak out to a friends when I liked that kind of stuff, now its mainly so that I can be alone.

"Marticia!" I lifted my now-purple eyes from the ground to look at brightly smiling Limina Cassidy.

"Hey Limina. Did you actually pay attention to how this will work? Where do we go?" I smile back, showing off my bright teeth.

Limina shrugged. "I don't know. I called Shaynee, Tina, and Nilly, and they don't know either. Sporty?" She gave me a questioning look, but the grin spread wider on her face. She obviously didn't think she would be getting picked. Knowing Limina, she probably thought even if she did get picked she would win.

"My boyfriend? Probably. You know Sport, has a habit of actually _paying attention!" _I smile as I say this, because its true that out of all of us Sporty is the only who pays attention to that kind of stuff.

I hold out my hand, and she fishes a small silver phone from her pocket, then hands it to me. I type in the number, and pretend to be busy examining my nails as I wait.

"Hello?" Sporty's sleepy voice says from the other end of the phone. I roll my eyes and make a snoring noise before continuing to talk to him.

"You know how we are getting there?" I ask him.

"You mean where your getting too? Yeah, my mom just woke me up and told me." I continue to wait for him to say the rest, but he doesn't.

"Its like, 4 in the afternoon and you just got up. Where do we go?"

"Just have your mom bring you. Its to hard to explain." I let out a frustrated sigh and slam the phone shut, before handing it back to Lumina.

"I'm calling me mom?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." I reply, any chance of a good mood gone.

OoOoO

As we finally arrived in a huge parking lot – that would have been pretty easy to explain how to get too – I was still in a foul mood.

"Lets just get this over with." I mutter, and then proceed to drag Lumina to the 16's section. This would be the only time in my entire life I would have to do this, thank god. The place was practically bursting with tension.

A person I don't recognize stepps onto the stage, looking like he went a little overboard on the whole mayor thing. I hear Lumina whisper something about the monopoly guy, but I don't know what monopoly is. Frankly, I don't care.

He goes through the Treaty of Treason, which completely confuses me. What had _we _ever done? I still don't get why we were being punished for what the districts did.

"And now for the capitols escort, Lelamony Star!" A pale girl, with pink hair in a ponytail and matching pink eyes, walks to the stage and over to the bowels. They are filled to the brim, which is suprising because no one was able to take tesserae.

"Ladies first!" Her voice is formal more then happy and I can't blame her. I would feel bad too. Maybe. Either way, she continues to step over to the bowel, and reaches in. She plucks out a slip, and reads of the name.

"Marticia Mayrod?" She asks out with a clear voice. A few voices in the crowd scream out, but I'm in a daze.

_I got picked. _I think to myself. _It's the escape I have been waiting for! _I know it seems strange for a capitol citizen to be thinking that, but I would finally be able to escape from the painful act I keep up.

I walk up to the stage, pretending to be shaky and scared as I take my place up there. In reality I'm happy.

God I'm insane.

"And now the boys!" Calls Lelamony again, in her official/happy voice. She takes a step over to the boys, and plucks a slip from that bowel this time.

"Crimson Breyor!" She calls out, and a young boy with a smug look on his face, and a glowing red tux, walks up. He looks 15 though, so the only way I know he is younger is because he comes from the 12's. There are a few mutters from the crowd, but this boy looks all to happy to be here. Just like me.

Lelamony has us shake hands, then we both turn to the cameras and smile.

"Congratulations to our Capitol Tributes, Marticia and Crimson! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

My first visitors were my closest, or at least, they thought we were close, friends. Yeah, I get to be surrounded by 5 people crying and overreacting.

"Marticia please don't die! We will miss you! Don't die!" Lumina cries as she wraps me in a hug

Nilly, Tina, and Shaynee are crying to much to say anything, and Sporty doesn't seem to care about anything.

"You know I will come back." I lie, because I know I won't.

"I know, I know!" She wails, before the peacekeepers pull her and the rest out.

I stand in silence and wait for my parents to come, who simply cry and wish me luck, but I can tell they know I'm a goner.

Talk about a final goodbye.

A/n for this and next chappy no train parts, because I think you can survive :3 sorry only one chapter today, probably. The power died and I lost it all I think it will all be alright though (:

So expect the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll work my butt off for it!

~Only


	27. Capitol : Guaranteed Victory

_**Crimson Breyor**_

_**Capitol**_

I push back my bright crimson hair then shake my head. "Nah. I'll look like mom decided to do it for me." I grin at my reflection anyways. "Even though it still looks great."

After about 5 more minutes, I decide to just mess it up and be done with it. Because it still looks great.

I'm pretty excited for the reaping – of course I don't _want _to get picked. If I did though, I wouldn't really mind. I think it would be pretty easy for me to win, it doesn't look that hard. Just stay out of trouble, unlike the people in the Districts. They practically run into their death, especially the bloodbath tributes.

Seeing as this is the only reaping I will ever go too, I need to look good. Its pretty easy for me, but I want to look better then usual. I look around my closet a bit, before finally spotting the glowing red tux I got a few weeks ago because it was the latest in Capitol style, so it would be perfect for the reaping.

I got into it, with a little bit of a struggle. It was stiff, probably something to do with the glowing. Either way, I make it look good.

"Crimson!" I hear Scarlet, my older sister, yell from downstairs. I roll my eyes as I make my way downstairs, two steps at a time. My parents are either still getting dressed, or already at the Capitol reaping. Whichever it is, it doesn't matter to me. I actually prefer them to be gone. Its not like we talk while they are here anyway.

"Yeah?" I ask as I hop down the final step. "How do I look?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Amazing. Lets get going." She makes her way out and I follow, my smirk still in place. I had already known I looked amazing – I always did.

We make our way to one of the many cars our family owns, and got into the red one. I situated the mirror so it was facing me and smiled.

I was ready.

OoOoO

We pulled into the parking lot far to early – I was still working on fixing myself up. I shook my head a bit before smiling at Scarlet, who had a nervous look on her face.

"Don't get picked, okay Crimson?" She said more then asked, her voice wavering a bit as she did so. "Please?"

I shook my head then looked over at myself one last time. "Promise." I said simply, before stepping out and making my way to the 12's section.

I stand by a few of my friends, watching the stage impatiently. About two thirds of the crowds seemed really nervous, and I wonder why. Isn't this and amazing opportunity?

A man I don't know goes onstage, dressed up in full mayor get-up, right down to the top hat. I resist laughing, but I really wish I could. People who dress like that look insanely funny.

They go through some things, the Treaty of Treason, everything they have to say even though it doesn't apply.

"And now for the capitols escort, Lelamony Star!" A skinny pale girl, with pink hair in a ponytail and matching pink eyes, walks to the stage and over to the girls' bowel. They are pretty full, even though no one has tesserae.

"Ladies first!" She calls in a formal voice, and then proceeds to pick the slip on the top of the pile inside the bowel.

"Marticia Mayrod?" She asks out to the crowd of Capitol Citizens. A few people scream out from the crowd, and Lelamony blinks at us a few times.

Marticia, a colorful girl, walks up. She is pretty, but no where near as pretty as me.

"And now the boys!" Calls Lelamony again, in a still formal voice. My listening peaks and I watch with an unblinking gaze as she calls the next name.

"Crimson Breyor!" She calls, and my jaw drops, even though that quickly turns to a very smug smile. I didn't think I would actually get picked, but now that I was I would win for sure.

I make my way up, walking slowly and continuing to smile smugly as I stand beside Marticia. Lelamony has us shake hands, then we both turn to the cameras and smile, of course mine is bigger and whiter.

"Congratulations to our Capitol Tributes, Marticia and Crimson! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

OoOoO

"You said you wouldn't get picked." Scarlet says with a sad smile.

"It isn't my fault. I can't really control it. 'Sides, I'm going to win!" I smile brightly at her, a little sad though that she doubts my ability to win.

"I know. I didn't say you weren't." She pauses for a minute, then looks me right in the eyes. She doesn't blink a bit as she continues. "You _are _going to win. Don't doubt it, Crimson. You _are _coming home."

My smile widens and I nod happily. "I know. Thank you." She gave a proud smile as I said thank you, because it was something I did so rarely.

"No problem. Now I'm going to go, because I would rather not be dragged out by peacekeepers." She wrinkles her nose, and gives me a small wave as she leaves.

I wave back as my parents come in, their faces filled with excitement.

"Guess what?" My mother asks, and I shrug and begin to say something, which she interrupts. "We are going to be stylists for the Capitol this year!" She giggled and smiled at me.

As I was about to say something again, my dad interrupted me. "Even if there is a small chance of either Capitol tributes making it back, we still get to do the fun part!"

I glare at him, and before I am able to open my mouth, they practically dance out.

Well, that's that.

**A/N – Nows where things get intresting (: Ok, I will update the tribute list tomorrow sometime, because I got stuff to do, but heres my requests of you.**

**Review what kind of couples you would like to see (: I have a few figured out that I'm planning on, but I would like your ideas. I am thinking 3 or 4 would be the max, because every can't be in a relationship.**

**Vote on the poll I have up for your favorite characters (: **

**Tell me your favorite arena idea of the following –**

**An avatar (the blue people one) themed thing.**

**A regular forest themed one**

**Candyland themed – this was for my friend –**

**This one was submitted by webgrll1 – a version of the capitol, but empty.**

**Soo review please! One last thing, I may not update for the next few days, but that's because im working on the plot and its back-to-school soon so.**

**Bear with me here (:**

**~~Only**


	28. And It Is Just The Beginning

**_A/N – let me just warn you this is very filler. I have a plot for every chapter but this, but I just couldn't think for this one. So it is kind of leading up to the others a little. I want everyone to know that _every _character will get their PoV before the reaping. Kay? Sorry about the shortness by the way. I decided to give up on coming up with more because it is Mockingjay day!_**

**Kaylee Darkblade District 11**

I tap my nails on the wall of the train I'm leaning on, and then proceed to push off of it. I wasn't about to survive here without a few alliances, although I would turn on them whenever I wanted.

I look around the train, trying to see where exactly would be the best place to go. I cross off the careers, and the people along the wall by themselves. That leaves the two big groups. I shrug and decide to go over to the one closest to me, a forced smile on my face.

"Hey. I'm Kaylee Darkblade, from District 11. How about you guys?" I ask kindly, trying desperately to get on their good side. Enemies during the games probably wouldn't help with anything but getting her killed.

"Jesse Gale, and Rikki Neptune from 4. Wes Demeryi and Nan Weatherall from 5, Keiran Linx from 9." Says a boy – whom I am assuming is Jesse Gale, as he points to the different people in the group. He seems to be pretty much leading this little group, which I really want to do myself. Why not? I'm sure I'm smarter then him, anyway.

"Good to meet you. What you all good at?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, and then return to leaning on the wall, this time by them.

They exchange looks, and it all goes back to Jesse. "Kind of personal, don't you think? I thought we weren't supposed to tell people that." He keeps on his poker face, but I can tell I make him nervous. Good.

"Aw, come on," I say with a sweet smile on my face. "We are all friends here, right?" They don't budge, and I frown in frustration. This might be harder then I thought.

"I like your dress." Nan compliments shyly, and I smile at her.

"Thank you." I say, as I look down to my green strapless dress. _Maybe _I could get along with them. But I would turn any moment, as soon as I knew all their weaknesses.

**Lilly Collins District 8**

I burst out laughing as Samira talks, and I swear I am about to start crying.

"So, you're saying, that you never thought you'd be in the games. But here you are! Just like that!" I practically die when they all give me strange looks. Oh the irony! She was picked anyways!

I don't know what it is causing me to go insane. I'm going to Capitol, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and the weird looks really are funny. So it probably is a mix of it.

When nobody says anything, I frown. Was it something I said? I decide to change the subject. "Gosh, I wish these weren't the games. Look at all the hot boys here!" I fan myself, and this time actually get a giggle from someone. I don't know whom, but its still better then last time.

"Yeah, because this is definitely a dating game. The winner gets to pick a hot guy from the ones reaped, and take them home!" Luna says sarcastically, causing me to laugh this time.

"Don't I wish! I'm so lonely here. I have never gone this long without being within two inches of a guy." Sure that was because I had two brothers as my family, but still.

"Prove it. Go find a guy and flirt with him." Roseabella demands. I widen my eyes and nod.

"Definitely. Which one?" I ask, practically bursting with excitement. Normally I would know that this was stupid, but I was pretty… well I wasn't the normal at the moment.

Roseabella motioned for me to close my eyes, and when I do she spins me around, causing me to scream a bit and almost fall when she stops. I open my blue eyes again, so that I can see whom I was pointing at.

I realize I was too dizzy to see, so I mostly just stand and try to walk over, even though I fall several times.

"Ah!" I start to yell as I begin to fall again, but was caught this time. "Thank you!" I say to whoever it was. Still dizzy, I attempt to stand back up and clamp my eyes shut from the dizziness.

"Its not a problem." The person says, and I realize from their voice they are definitely a boy. "What's your name?"

"Lilly Collins. And you?" I ask, finally opening my eyes and hoping I'm not dizzy. When I see him I resist the urge to yell he was the one who that I had spun to.

"Carsyn Bennett. You alright?" He asks, and he actually sounds concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to be flirting with you." I blurt before I can stop myself. My blue eyes widen, and I cover my mouth with my hand. "I mean…" I fail o come up with anything better, so I stand there feeling defeated.

He smirks and I have a feeling that this kind of stuff isn't that strange to him. It would be strange to me though, this guy should be grateful. No one seemed to like me enough to flirt.

"You're doing a great job." He compliments, and I blush, and then spin around, certain he's really trying to offend me.

"Yeah, I'm so sure!" I say back, as I stomp back to my alliance. "Now where is the food?" I ask, and they all begin to laugh, earning a few glares form me.

**Jayce Teasel District 11**

I stare straight ahead, listening in on the others. I mentally agree that I like Kaylee's dress, but only because it is the same color as Rosanna's.

"Hello." A voice says from the right of me, and I jump a bit in response.

"Hello." I say simply, mostly because I don't know what else to say.

"Did I scare you?" Asks the small girl. She looks troubled, as if the very fact that she could have scared me was terrifying.

"No. I'm fine." Is all I say, and I consider walking away from her. I decide against it, because I like being by her. She's so innocent, like Rosanna.

"I'm Melody. Who are you?" She asks after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Jayce. From 11." I say, figuring that would be her next question anyway.

"10. You're really quiet, you know that?" She looks at me innocently, and I smile a bit before shrugging. "Why is that, do you think?" She continues, and I shrug again.

"I am I guess. I don't know." I shrug for the third time, knowing I really didn't talk much. But I didn't know why, and you can't really fix something if you know no cause, right?

"Well wait right here." Melody demands as she points to the ground. "I'm going to go get Kameron." She spins on her heel to go get Kameron, and I go back to silently standing, wondering whether to sneak off to another part of the train or not.

Before I can reach a decision Melody is pulling a boy behind her, talking about how "you would be great friends because both of you are shy!"

"Kameron, Jayce, Jayce, Kameron." She introduces us, gesturing between us as she does.

"Hey." He says, and I give back a small wave.

"Good to meet you." I say, and it comes out quieter then I meant. I didn't trust him; I had only trusted Melody because she was young like me. He looked young too, but he definitely wasn't as young as either of us.

"Yeah, you too." He says in reply, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I liked Melody better; she actually gave me something to talk about.

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me..." I turn and decide to just go over to someone who wasn't talk along the wall, but then the mentors start yelling out.

**Rainey Asana District 2**

"District 2!" Calls a voice that causes me to spin towards it with a gasp.

"What?" I say, but then I notice it is just Rain, my mentor. I pull a little bit on Ozean's arm, and he turns to me with an annoyed look. I roll my eyes in response and make my way over to another train car, where Rain is impatiently waiting.

"Took you long enough." She complains, as she points to two chairs on one side of the table, while she sits in one on the other side Ozean and I take our seats, and I watch her expectantly.

"What?" She sneers, as she continues to watch us. I shiver at her cruelness. Was _I _supposed to be that mean? She had seemed nice before when she winked at me.

"Your supposed to tell us what do." Ozean explains, and I can tell he enjoys the fact he has to explain something to our mentor.

"I _know _that. I've been mentoring for five years." She countered, and I frowned. She certainly didn't seem to like us.

"Yeah, and you haven't had any winners since." Ozean retorted, and I giggled. It was fun watching them fight; they were like brother and sister. My giggling earned a glare from Rain, and I immediately sat straighter and looked straight ahead.

"So, may I ask why you aren't helping us yet?" I ask politely

"_Because _there are people right out there. They would hear everything we had to say. I'm trying to look over you. So far I've tagged you as the strong nice type, and Ozean as your everyday District Two guy. How are your alliances?"

"Good. We are in with the careers and Eve and Zaccai." I know she wont know Eve and Zaccai, but I figure I might as well mention them.

"Bad. Don't trust any of them. Be ready to kill them at any moment. We are done here, except for a couple pieces of advice." She stood and rested her hands on the table, before looking us in the eye. "Careful at the Cornucopia. And sweetie, don't feel bad about murder. Then you'll die." She shoos us out as simple as that, and I think about what she said.

I cant kill without feeling remorse. I'm not a mean person, not like those other careers. But I'm not going to die either. So I guess that leaves one thing.

Make Ozean kill people for me.

**Samira Parsa District 9**

It's a funny sight to see – 24 teenagers sitting on the ground to watch the recap of the reaping. That however, is exactly what we are doing right now. If I weren't so freaked out about being reaped, I would have laughed about it. I am scared to death though, so that isn't an option at the moment.

The pair from 1 seem as beautiful as ever, but it really doesn't compare to them sitting right in front of me. They both look strong, and I doubt I could take them.

The same goes for the pair from two. I'm starting to feel a bit scared that I will lose, but I push that away as I continue to watch.

3's girl, Roseabella, seems strong, but not up to the career standards. The boy looks like someone even _I _could beat though, so maybe I do have a good chance in these games.

4's tributes had been standing by each other, so they must know each other. I could use that to my advantage if I wanted to do something like that, but for now all I can do is push it back and think of how they look stronger then me too.

The girl from five looked scared, so it was kind of hard to see whether she was smart or anything as of the moment. The boy looked strong though, and hardly seemed fazed when he got reaped. I could probably take the girl, but not him.

I cover my ears at the noise the girl from six – Luna, I remind myself – makes with her heels. She is definitely going to be tough competition, that I know. I would have to say the same with the boy, who looks like he was in a rush to get up there.

7's girl seemed like she would be hard, but I still don't understand why the careers took her in so readily. I would say the same for that other boy they have had just taken in too. The boy from 7 looks easy, a bloodbath kill. I could kill him myself easily, not that I wanted too.

The girl from 8, - one of the girls in my alliance – volunteers for a girl who is for some reason in a wedding dress. I don't understand it, but I'm not going to ask either. The boy is one of the careers now, and I wonder what Lilly knows, if anything at all, about him.

My district, 9, is next. I can't help but wonder what they think of us. I think I look weak, but Keiran looks extremely ready in the recap, looking like he is taking this all as a joke. I wish I knew how to do that.

10's girl is carried to the stage and set by the escort, and I can easily say I could take her. Although, she does look smart. The other boy looks a little tough though, and he looks so uncaring. It seems like her could easily kill someone, which he probably could

Next is 11. The girl has the deadly but sweet at the same time beauty going for her, and I can honestly say it scares me to death. I remind myself not to get on her bad side. The boy's calmness as he walks up unnerves me, but I pretend it doesn't.

12's girl walks up with her eyes closed, a talent I wish I could have. I would most likely fall along the way, but maybe I would be able to. The boy looks crazed with anger and hate, and it's almost terrifying to see it. I probably wouldn't be able to take either.

Normally the recap would be over, but the last reaping is the one everyone has been waiting for. The Capitol reaping. It also means that we are almost there, and already to the Capitol.

The girl looks like she is scared to death, and I can't blame her. I would be too; if I thought I would never have to be in the games. The boy though looks completely happy to be there, and it disgusts me. Does he really think he is going to win? Against people that have actually trained?

I look around to see what everyone thinks, but get no response. I guess that will have to wait until capitol.

_**A/N – you actually read it all? Is it terrible? I tried to add some stuff in, but yeah. I just wanted the train OVER! And now it is (: Chariots next, right? I keep meaning to update sponsor points, but ya know, I keep running out of time xD I will be sure to update them as soon as I get the.. well effort. What PoV's that you haven't seen this chapter would you like to see next chapter?**_

_**~Only**_


	29. Makeup, Fighting, And Beautiful Girls

**Marticia Mayrod Capitol**

I bite my lip as my stylists pluck at my eyebrows until they are sore.

"We are so lucky to get assigned to a Capitol tribute!" One of them says happily. I think her name is Alea. Either way, she's more altered then I am.

"Does that mean you're done?" I ask through clenched teeth. Sure I'm use to stuff like this, but not this much. A trim and a manicure, sure. Not the mega-waxing they are doing to me.

"Almost." the purple man, Barnabas, says. "Just a slight trim..." He pulls out the scissors and hacks at my hair so much I wouldn't be surprised if it was all gone by the time her was done.

"Marvelous! Aleana, go get Silk." The girl I forgot the name of nods to Aleana. Alea, Aleana, I was close. "We are going for the boldish sunny look. We absolutely loved your bold statement with your reaping outfit, so were going for something like it." Unknown girl explains. I fail to see what was so bold about that outfit, but I guess I started a trend.

Great, just what I needed. To start a trend in the Capitol before I die.

Just as Unknown girl paints my incredibly smooth big toe a bright but somehow still dull orange, the others walk in.

"He will be right here!" They practically sing. I giggle at how stupid they look and they beam at me, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Oh shoot! Get in the robe Marticia!" Barnabas gasps. They let me quickly change into my robe right before this Silk guy comes in.

Right at that moment, a pale man with strange gold tattoos makes his way in. His gold eyes look me up and down, and he gives a half smile before shooing the others. "This will look just fabulous on you!" He tells me before holding out a dress.

My eyes widen at the strange outfit. Its completely yellow, and has a belt with strange different colored round shapes on the waist. Silk laughs a high-pitched laugh and points at it.

"You're the sun! The center! Because we are the capitol, the center of the districts!" He hangs the dress up and I wonder why he had even taken it out in the first place. His hand gestures for me to go sit back down, and with a sigh of frustration I do. I watch as he walks over makeup brush held menacingly – at least in my world – in his hands.

Well wouldn't this be fun?

**Crimson Breyor Capitol**

I hold back a laugh as I see Marticia in her bright outfit. "You look 10." I notified her. She crossed her arms, which now had yellow orange and white swirls all over them, over her stomach.

"You look…" She trails off and frowns, and I grin. I _knew _I could pull the whole king-of-the-sun look off! "Bad." She finishes, and grins as if she had just won a million dollars.

"Well at least I'm not wearing a short, shapeless, _baggy, _yellow dress!" I shoot back. She shoots daggers at me, and I feel a smug smile spread across my face.

"Well its not like anyone will even see what I look like behind this weird eye mask thing." She mutters, as she messes with the yellow mask covering the area around her eyes, with orange spikes on the edge.

"Can you shut up about yourself and just agree that I look awesome?" I tell her as I look around the ground floor of the remake center. The 13 chariots are all ready, but no one is actually in them. The tributes are scattered around the area, at least everyone except Marticia and I.

"_Me _talking about _myself? _You have got to be kidding me! You're the one obsessing about how awesome you think you look!" She taps her foot on the ground and I resist the urge to laugh again. Instead, I decide to go meet up with the others. I know how the games work – I have to make friends. _Alliances _they are called. Yeah, I watched the shows. I had too, after all.

"I am not!" I tell her before deciding to walk about the others. A bit into it I realize that a lot of them were glaring at me. Why, were they jealous of my outfit? They should be – I know that as soon as I pass the tributes from 4. The girl looks like a little mermaid, and the boy a complete knock-off of me. And a _very bad _one at that.

I stop in my tracks as I see the prettiest girl ever – and she looks around my age! Excitedly I make my way over, finally tapping her on the shoulder to turn her away from the boy she is talking too. The boy who is now looking at me in disgust right this very moment. This annoys me – does it really make them that mad that I look better?

She smiles a bit at me. "Hi. I'm Melody! What's your name?"

"Crimson Breyor. I'm from the Capitol." I tell her, hoping she will be impressed by the fact I'm from the capitol. What girl wouldn't be?

"Oh…" She stammers, and then looks over to the boy. He shakes his head, and Melody bites her lip. "Well I have to go over there. We need to talk to Jayce. Right Kameron?" She says, her voice back t being happy.

"Yeah. So why don't you go do capitol things? Obsess over your hair or something." Kameron sneers at me. I glare at him. How _dare _he insult my hair!

"Kameron! Be nice!" Melody gasps, before heading off into a direction, probably to find Jayce.

Kameron stays behind though and looks me straight in the eyes. "Remember this. The Hunger Games are Games to the death. If I were you I wouldn't really expect to make it out alive." He says icily, enough to literally give me goose bumps. He turns around to follow Melody, and I feel my hands turn to fists. I was _not_ going to let this guy intimidate me.

**Jesse Gale District 4**

As all the other tributes scatter, Rikki and I stay over by our Chariot.

"You ready?" I ask, mimicking what I had said before the reaping.

"Hardly. Why can't we go make alliances?" Rikki asked, and her eyes beg me to let her.

"You can go ahead. I'd rather not get pissed off by more tributes today." I tell her harshly, before taking off the having crown on my head and throwing it into the Chariot. I was actually just extremely nervous, which I know made me crabby. How was I supposed to get the courage to kiss her toward the end of the chariot ride again?

"That crown looks like it ways a ton!" She gasps, gesturing towards the crown I had just thrown.

"It does. Hey, do you really want to make alliances?" I ask her, knowing she does. I wasn't about to spoil it for her. I would never spoil _anything _for her. In these games I would most likely give my life for her

"Yeah…" She says, looking at me questioningly.

"Well, I'm just saying, Nan is over there. I like her." She gives me a strange look, and I feel a sudden hope that its jealousy.

"Okay. I like her too." She decides, before turning around to go talk to her. "You going to come over too?" She asks as she walks.

"Nah. I'll watch." I assure her, and then proceed to smile a she walks over. Maybe I would be able to make the time before the arena so good, that it could make up for the time I would lose by dying.

Now if only I knew how to get over my nervousness.

**Jay Wilcox District 3**

I look around the room, reading the expressions of all the other tributes. Trying to learn everything about them without actually talking to them. So far I knew that Jesse liked Rikki, and Rikki was kind of unsure whether she liked him back. My District partner would do anything to win, and the boy capitol tribute thought he was all that, the girl Capitol tribute didn't care whether she died, and Jack didn't want to be here.

I had learned a lot more, but I didn't know how long I could survive on my wits alone. What happened when I had to fight? Or if I was attacked? I wasn't able to hurt anyone. And what happened when I _thought _someone was watching me? I could give away y position by chasing after some imaginary creature.

"Jay, get in the Chariot." Roseabella's stern voice says, breaking into my thoughts. "We don't have all day here."

I frown and sigh, but get into the Chariot anyway. Roseabella smiles and follows me, sitting quietly before speaking. "I just wanted to get away from everyone to tell you stuff." She explains. "So far our alliance is Lilly, Luna, Samira, and then you and I. You got anyone else to add in?" She asks, and I nod in response. I don't trust her list of people at all, and I am beginning to wonder why anyone wanted Lilly. She seemed like a bit of an airhead to me.

"I like Rikki, Jesse, Nan, Wes, and Keiran. And Jack." I tell her, nodding as I said each word. "They look strong, and they are nice."

"Who cares about niceness? That doesn't matter in the games. What matters is winning! They wont win. And if you join them, neither will you." She spat at me. I resisted the urge to curl in fear, and instead stood up for them, despite my shaky voice.

"They have a better chance of winning then you. And even if I team up with you, you will kill my anyway. Won't you?" I tell her, my shaky voice dripping with anger.

"And if you team up with them you will die in the bloodbath." She shot back, her anger-filled tone matching mine.

"I bet not." I stated simply, my tone hopefully ending the conversation. The paranoia was back, and I kept seeing myself dying. Wherever I looked, I was being stabbed. Carved, Shot. Pushed. Drowned.

Only one thing remained the same.

I was dead.

**Ahh another short chapter. And bad chapter. And LATE chapter! I am **_**so **_**sorry! I will try to update every weekend from now on, now that my headaches are gone. I haven't been the best, and now thee is school, and all that stuff that comes with it.**

**I hope no one minds that I didn't do the actual Chariots. In every story I read, that is the most uninteresting part to me and I always end up skipping it Soo…**

**Review! Tell me whose PoV's (That haven't been done in**** the ****train or Chariot chapter) you would like to see! Then you get a donut (: (_)**

**Training next!**

**~Only**


End file.
